At The Weakest
by MereMcQueen314
Summary: Lightning and Sally were just beginning to fall in love. Everything seemed perfect. But when Lightning is suddenly diagnosed with a life-threatening disease, and Sally's abusive father comes after her, what will they do? Time is running out for Lightning. Will he live long enough to marry Sally? Or see his baby daughter? All they know is that without each other, all is lost.
1. Chapter 1

Cars: A Sick Day.

Chapter 1- The Warning Signs.

It was a sunny day in the small town of Radiator Springs. The townsfolk did what they usually did in the afternoons: Gathered at Flo's.

Flo would talk about customers or the lack thereof these days, Luigi and Guido would occasionally turn to each other and start a rapid conversation in Italian, and Sheriff was ranting on about how the tractor field fence was broken again. He turned Mater and told him to go repair it later, because there was only one of them that could have done it, and sheriff doubted it was Ramone.

Mater's ears weren't hearing him though. Mater's thoughts were elsewhere.

"Has anybody seen McQueen today?" Mater asked.

Flo drive up with a tray of fuel cans. "He was here this mornin'. Asking if I had any fuel for an upset tank." She explained.

Doc looked up from his newspaper. "Is he sick?" Doc asked.

"Couldn't tell ya." Flo replied. "He was looking a little...'Redder' than usual, though."

"I'll go check on him in a little while." Doc promised. "But I hope he isn't getting sick again."

Everyone went quiet. Lightning had gotten sick three other times that year, and it was only June.

Doc looked over to tell Mater something, but he'd already driven off.

After a twenty minute search, Mater found Lightning in his temporary office until his headquarters were built. Lightning was coughing and sneezing, but trying to do paperwork.

"Heya bud!" Mater greeted happily.

"Hey Mater. How are you?" Lightning asked in between coughs.

Mater tilted his hood. "I'm good buddy. You don't sound too good. Are you ok?" Mater asked, concerned for his best friend.

Lightning sighed. "I'm fine. Just a few coughing spells. I just hope Sally won't find out. She'll just baby me…Thats what's she's done every time I've gotten sick." Lightning said hoarsely.

"Well, good luck bud! I got to go. Sheriff wants me to go check on the tractors. See ya later!" Mater said, always energetic and optimistic.

"Bye Mater." Lightning said while coughing again. He stared at the wall. This was the fourth time he'd gotten sick this year! He hated it. He'd never used to get sick like this, and whenever he was, Doc would keep him from the track.

He coughed again, hard, and this time it stung.

"Oww." He croaked after he'd stopped. At this point, he almost wouldn't mind Sally babying him.

Speaking of, his door creaked open and Sally drove in. Her blue paint was shining in the sunlight, and her green eyes were sparkling.

"Hey, Stickers." She said, kissing him on the fender. Then she noticed that his skin (A/N: Metal, whatever.) was really hot. "Light, you're burning up!" She said, concern evident in her voice.

"So? Just a little fever and a cough won't kill me, Sally." Lightning said stubbornly.

"You're coughing too? Well, it can get worse and you'll have to waste more of your training time to get better." Sally said. "You should get checked out. Make sure you're not coming down with something too bad."

Lightning groaned. "Sally, please don't tell Doc." He pleaded in between coughs.

"Don't tell Doc what?" Doc asked, Entering the room and coming up behind Sally.

'Oh… This day keeps on getting better and better!' Lightning thought sarcastically.

Sally looked back at Lightning. "Well, feel Stickers, Doc. He's burning up!"

Doc put his wheel on Lightning's hood and took it off. "You're so hot rookie."

"Umm… Doc… This just got awkward…" Lightning said shifting on his tires.

"You know what I mean." Doc said irritably. "Go back to your cone and get some rest. Sally, can you watch after him?"

"Sure Doc. Come on Stickers." Sally said while smiling at him.

"Lightning, if you still have a fever in the morning, you're not racing." Doc called after him.

Lightning groaned and followed Sally outside. The blazing sunlight hurt his eyes. He ached all over and was glad when he pulled into cozy cone number one. He dimmed the lights, then He laid lower on his tires. He felt better while laying down.

"Hey Stickers. I know something that will make you feel better." Sally said while smiling.

"What? Letting me race again?" Lightning asked, eagerness in his voice.

"No silly. I'll show you." She said. She came over to Lightning and cuddled up against him. "Does this make you feel better?"

"Ohh… Absolutely." Lightning said, his eyes half closed. Sally pulled the blanket up over then, and Before they knew it, they were both asleep.

Doc came to Lightning's cone that night, considering he hadn't seen Lightning or Sally since they went in there together.

He opened the door to cozy cone number one and saw the cutest site.

Lightning and Sally cuddled up together sleeping.

Doc chuckled at them. "Love birds." Doc said out loud and let them sleep. Neither of them would admit it, but they were in love. They spent nearly every waking moment with the other. They were always on the phone when Lightning was away at the track.

It wasn't until recently that the townsfolk and Doc himself had noticed Lightning start holding Sally's tire when they were near each other. They'd usually keep contact for about ten seconds before one would pull away.

Doc decided to wake Sally up. He needed to talk to her.

He drove over to the side of the bed she'd fallen asleep on. (A/N: Nope, don't even ask about a bed. What I envision is just a mattress, slightly raised off the floor. *facepalm* okay! It looks like an oversized human bed! Dang...)

Doc shook his head. Very unhealthy for Sally to be this close to Lightning. He was sick. If he came down with something awful, it'd be better if Sally didn't have to catch it too.

"Sally?" Doc said softly.

She stirred and opened her eyes. "Yeah, Doc?" Sally blinked a few times. "What's going on?"

"Come with me." He said, opening the door.

Sally reluctantly left Lightning's side to follow Doc out into the cold night air. She glanced back at the clock. It was 8:21. She'd been asleep for three hours!

"Was I really asleep that long!"

Doc chuckled. "Yeah. You and Lightning were in there long enough for a few, erm, questions and suggestions to arise from the townsfolk."

Sally blushed. "Oh good grief."

They drove over to Flo's, and settled beside a pump.

Flo brought them each a can of fuel, then she drove back into the kitchen.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Doc?" Sally asked, taking a sip of fuel.

Doc cleared his throat. "You being in the position of an attorney, could you do me a favor?"

Sally's brow furrowed in confusion. "Go on.."

She prompted.

"I need Lightning's health records." He told her. "You'd need to find out who his doctor was, or contact his parents, and get the papers."

Sally nodded and pushed away her empty fuel can. "I can do that. Why though?"

Doc sighed. "There's something strange about him getting sick for the fourth time since January. There may be some deeper illness going on, and I have a few ideas about it. I need to see his health records though to be sure."

Sally nodded in agreement, then after bidding everyone goodnight, she was about to head off to bed, when Doc stopped her.

"Sally, if anything strange happens to Lightning. If he develops any more symptoms, come get me. I don't care what hour of the night, or where I am. Get me."

Sally, fear in her eyes, nodded. "Doc?" She asked hesitantly. "Is Lightning...Going to be okay?"

Doc looked her in the eyes. "I hope so."

There's Chapter 1! Thank you Heamic08 for the rights to this story!

Disclaimer; Pixar owns all recognizable characters.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Just on a note, I'll be updating this story once a week, on the weekends. Today's was early because I'm busy the rest of the weekend. **

**Also, please don't mind typos. I'm typing off an iPod, and it happens a lot. I try my best to catch them, but if I don't, please overlook them. **

* * *

Chapter 2- What is going on?!

Lightning was still sick three days later. He felt weak. It was hard to lift a tire. He still had a fever, and his cough wasn't relenting. He slept all through the day.

Doc had examined him, and prescribed an antibiotic. He'd said that if Lightning wasn't on the road to recovery (A/N: pun. Lol.) in two more days, he was going to have to hospitalize him.

Sally had been working hard at finding Lightning's medical records. She'd contacted another lawyer who she hoped knew Lightning's parents. His name was in Lightning's contact list.

However, Lightning's parents weren't. Lightning had been slightly delirious and out of it from the fever, so she couldn't ask him and expect to get legitimate information.

The lawyer had given her the number of a doctor who knew Lightning's parents, but wasn't Lightning's doctor.

Sally had called him and gotten the names and numbers of Lightning's parents. Finally she was able to contact them.

Sally had explained the situation, and they'd promised hastily to get the medical records and mail them.

Once Sally had completed this task, she'd reported back to Doc, who would be sent the records in a few days time.

When Sally wasn't trying to track down all these people and numbers, she'd hardly left Lightning's side. She'd pulled the curtains closed, and even put blankets over the windows, so that the bright rays of streaming sunlight wouldn't be in Lightning's eyes. He'd managed to murmur that he had a hoodache and the light made it worse, so she'd done all she could to bring him comfort. She placed a cool cloth on his hood, and brought him some of Flo's warm soup. She made sure he had enough blankets, and when he still shivered from the cold and fever, Sally would lean up against him to warm him with the heat of her body.

"Thank you." Lightning managed after Sally settled next to him.

She kissed his burning fender. "You're welcome, Stickers." She watched him close his eyes and sigh.

"I hate being sick." He murmured.

"I know." Sally said, looking at him sympathetically. "But we're gonna try to get you feeling better soon."

Lightning sighed uneasily. She was doing all of this to make him feel better. Being so nice to him. Lightning hadn't told her yet, but he loved her. He knew that he should tell her soon, but what if she didn't feel the same way? It would ruin the relationship. And Lightning didn't want that.

But what if she did feel the same? Then they could become boyfriend and girlfriend.

Lightning decided that he would take the chance. Soon.

* * *

That night, Sally woke up around two forty-five in the morning to her alarm. She needed to take Lightning his medication. Driving out of her cone into the night air, she pondered her relationship with Lightning.

They weren't 'together', but when other cars weren't around, sometimes he would reach for her tire and hold it in his. He'd never said 'I Love You' though. And that was what made her wonder.

Sally reached the door to come number one and knocked softly before entering.

Lightning was asleep under the blankets and the light coming in from the open window cast a blue shade over his red paint.

Sally hated to wake him, especially when he was this sick, but it was for his own good.

"Stickers.." Sally said, nudging his fender with her left tire. "Stickers... Wake up."

Sally wheeled over to the light switch and flicked it on. Turning back to Lightning, she realized that the outside light wasn't turning his paint blue. He was blue! Pale and blue with just twinges of red! "Lightning!" Sally shouted, shaking him. But he didn't move.

Sally immediately drove to the phone and called Doc.

Rolling back to Lightning, she realized he wasn't breathing. "Lightning!" She shouted again before taking a deep breath and pressing her lips to his, exhaling slowly. She repeated this five times before Lightning began violently coughing.

Just then Sally heard a siren approaching and Doc rushed in, an ambulance pulling into the parking lot.

After that, all that happened was a blur in Sally's memory. Doc had gotten Lightning into the ambulance, then asked Sally questions as they drove behind it and to the clinic.

Now at 3:45, Sally found herself in the waiting room. She'd been there for half an hour, and the tension and anxiety was building in her engine, making it hard to breathe. She wondered why she felt this way about him. Earlier she'd wondered if he would ever say 'I Love You'. But maybe she had to say it first. Did she mean it though? Did she truly feel that way about him? ...Yes.

She did.

She did love him.

Suddenly the tension melted away and she felt happiness. A giddy excitement. She _wanted _to tell him that she loved him. Thinking about it, she loved everything about him. The strong and powerful revving of his engine, but in contrast, the gentleness of the way he'd hold her tire with his.

The way he could be joking at times and brighten her day, or be the comforting fender to lean on when she needed it.

However, she was brought out of her thoughts when Doc appeared in the doorway between the pale green, swinging door panels.

He drive over to her, his face solemn.

Sally hated that look on a doctor's face. It never meant good news. The same look on the doctor's face in California a few years ago, when that doctor had given her the news of her father's transmission cancer.

The look on the face of the doctor a few years before that when she's been told of her younger brother's axel disease.

That look never meant anything good.

She waited in silence while Doc parked beside her.

He took a deep breath. "Well, he's stable." Doc started. "Breathing steady, Heart rate good..." His voice trailed off. "...But I need those medical records, Sally. Soon."

"Doc, what's wrong with him?" Sally asked in desperation. "What is going on?"

Doc looked at her tentatively. "... I Don't want to scare you."

"You're scaring me by _not _telling me!" Sally blurted.

Doc took another breath. "He's showing all the symptoms of... An engine deterioration."

Sally's jaw dropped. Engine Deterioration Disease only happened to elderly cars! How could Lightning have it? He was young. Healthy. There was no way!

She looked back at Doc. "How?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied, looking at the ground. "I need his records first. If his medical history is consistent with the theory, if he's had engine troubles before, especially around the first five years, then it'll be correct."

"What's the cure?" Sally asked, inwardly panicking.

Doc's expression became pained. "Sally, as far as we know... There's not one. He'll recover... Or He's going to die."

* * *

Sally and Doc made an agreement. Until they were sure that that was what was wrong with Lightning, they wouldn't tell him. It wouldn't be good for him to worry. It'd take him longer to recover from his sickness.

Sally sat in his hospital room with him every day for the next week. During the day, she'd try her hardest to make sure he was comfortable. And at night she never left his side. Doc had assured her that even if there was a deterioration happening, he wasn't showing the severe signs, meaning he still had a few months. Possibly even years.

Doc spent every available moment during the next week searching the Internet and racking his brain for some cure.

He hadn't liked Lightning when he first came to town, but now he thought of him as a son. And to lose him... Doc hated the thought. It seemed so terrible that someone so young could have this Disease. Lightning was only twenty-four. He was too young for this fate.

Doc just held on to the hope that the medical records would come through and Lightning would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this one is a little shorter.

Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys! Seriously, 20 reviews, 133 hits, 8 favorites, and 12 follows?! You guys are awesome! Also, I want to say a huge thanks for getting Life's Highway to *Most reviewed SalQueen story on FFN* :-) Love you guys!

* * *

A Sick Day: Chapter 3- A Drive in the Other Direction.

Two days later, Lightning was almost recovered from his illness. All the color had come back to his face, his cough had vanished, and his temperature was normal again. He felt amazing.

But... Lightning had noticed something strange. Sally and Doc both seemed to be avoiding him. Not so much Sally, but Doc had driven away whenever Lightning had approached. Sally just made sure that Lightning was still feeling okay, made sure he didn't need anything, then she went on her way.

Lightning was thinking about Sally. He'd promised himself that he would take the chance soon of telling her those three words.

Sitting at Flo's, drinking a hot fuel, Lightning looked up to see Sally approaching him. She ordered a hot fuel, then parked beside Lightning.

"Hey." She greeted. "Feelin better?"

Lightning smiled at her. "Yeah. Sally... I- I uh, wanted to um... Thank you. For taking care of me while I was sick. It means a lot."

Sally moved a little closer to him. "You don't have to thank me. I'm your friend. Friends do that kind of thing."

Lightning felt disappointment rising in his engine. Sally only thought of them as friends? He looked at her out of the corner of his hood. She was gazing in the other direction. Lightning sighed. Should he ask her if that was how she really felt? Or should he let her bring it up? He didn't think of them as 'just friends'. He was... In love with her. He had to tell her somehow. What could he do? And why was love so complicated?

* * *

"But why not?!" Lightning demanded of Doc. "I'm fully recovered, and if I don't start practicing again to build back up my strength, there's no CHANCE of us winning the Piston Cup."

The two were in Doc's clinic, and had been in an argument for the past half hour. Lightning felt that he had to get back to the track. If he didn't get back to practice SOON, they'd fall behind in point standings.

Doc, on the other hand, did NOT want Lightning to go back to the track. If his theory of the engine disease was correct, then the only reason Lightning's symptoms began at such a young age was because of the strain that racing put on his engine. It had caused Lightning's symptoms to start. For Lightning to go back to racing would cause RAPID deterioration, and Lightning would only live a few more months.

"No." Doc said firmly. "You're not ready to get back out on the track." Doc was still trying to keep the truth, well the suspected truth, of the disease from him.

"Please, Doc?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Please, Please?"

"No!" Doc said, then stopped. Lightning had seemed extremely more energetic than anyone else who had engine disease. Maybe he just had a weak immune system. Maybe it was something else entirely. He sighed. There were always these moments in life when decisions had to be made. And he had to make one.

"Alright, fine."

"Yes!-"

"But if you come down with anything else, or you start feeling sick or weak, I'm scratching you from the rest of the season." Doc said. He watched as Lightning bolted from the clinic, probably to go call Mack.

Doc sighed. had that been a wise decision?

Suddenly, the doors to his clinic burst open, and Sally drove in. "Doc, I just got a call from Lightning's parents. His old doctor won't give them the medical records."

Doc was bewildered. "Why not?"

"He says that he's not allowed to release his patients records and information like that, even to the patient's parents." Sally stopped for a breath. "But, he says that he will give them to you, or me, personally. What do you want to do?"

Doc was struck with an idea. "Sally, why don't you come with Lightning and me to the race track? The next race is in Florida. Isn't that where Lightning's doctor lives?"

Sally's jaw dropped. "You're letting Lightning keep racing?" She asked. "Doc, he'll kill himself!"

"He'll be fine. And if there's a problem, I'll be right there with him." Doc said, trying to get her to see reason.

"You're just going to watch him get hurt?!" Sally asked, still distraught.

"Why are you so concerned?" Doc asked gruffly. "A few months ago, you couldn't stand the sight of him."

"Because I love-" Sally started, but then realized what she'd just let slip.

"I knew it." Doc said superiorly.

"Doc, please don't tell him." Sally pleaded. "I have to. In my own time."

Doc nudged her fender. "I won't tell him, kid. Now you'd better go pack up if you're going with us. After all, we have to go get those records."

So Sally left the clinic to go get ready.

* * *

That night, Sally had just finished packing and was on the way to go place her luggage in Mack's trailer. Sally drove out of her cone and turned the corner, only to nearly ram into Lightning.

"Whoa!" Lightning exclaimed. "You scared me."

"Oh!" Sally said. "I scared myself, scaring you, scaring me."

Lightning just looked at her a minute. "Hey listen, I uh, I overheard you talking to Doc earlier."

Sally drew back. "Wha- What did you hear?"

"That you agreed to come with us." Lightning said with a smile. "Sally, I'm really glad that you're coming along. I'll feel a lot better if you're there." Lightning glanced down and saw her carrying her suitcase in one of her tires. He reached out and took her other on his. "Come on. I'll show you where to put your stuff."

Sally let Lightning lead her by the tire to Mack's trailer, parked on the side of the road. Lightning pressed a button, causing the door to fall open. "Go ahead." He said to Sally.

She drove up the ramp, Lightning following her. It was dark in the trailer until Lightning reached up and turned on the light. He opened a drawer in the wall and placed Sally's suitcase inside, then slowly reversed and turned to face her. She was looking around at the interior of the trailer. On the walls were mostly posters of Lightning, shelves with Lightning bobble heads, and on one wall was a photo of all the townsfolk. There was a television and a phone in the corner. Up on the ceiling was a sunroof, and on the floor were two soft mats.

"Oh yeah." Lightning said, breaking the silence. "I forgot, you've never been in here."

Sally looked at him, a reluctant look on her face. "Are-um, are w-we both going to fit in here?" (Though she wasn't complaining about being scrunched into a trailer with Lightning for a fifteen hour drive.)

Lightning nodded. "Yeah, we'll both be able to scrunch in here. It might be kinda cramped, but we'll make it. By the way, you're cute when you stutter."

Sally blushed and Lightning hastily apologized. "Sorry. No offense." He said, mentally hitting himself for just saying that. They both drove out of the trailer and back towards their cones. As they slowly drove, Lightning tried to think of something to say.

'Think of something, stupid! It's getting awkward!' Lightning thought as Sally pulled up to her cone. "Goodnight, Sal." He said softly. "See you in the morning."

"Night." She said to him, rolling forwards slightly. "What time tomorrow?"

"Early." He replied. "Probably five." But Lightning wasn't focusing on his words. He was watching the way that her paint shown in the moonlight. It was breathtaking. He had never seen anything prettier. And her eyes... They were sparkling like the stars above them. Lightning moved a little closer, noticing Sally also rolling towards him.

Sally was awestruck by Lightning's glossy, red paint. She'd never seen it glow the way that it did when the moonlight struck it. And his eyes... The curves of his lips... She found herself looking at every little detail of his appearance. He was so sexy. The way that his engine revved made her heart speed up. The way that every angle, curve of his metal, and his muscles caught the lights from the evening. She'd never seemed to notice it like she did now. Sally continued to lean forward, her lips nearly touching his.

Lightning hesitated, unsure now. Suddenly he realized that he couldn't kiss her yet. He didn't feel ready. He quickly pulled back and he could almost see the disappointment on Sally's face.

'Darn me. Chickening out', Lightning thought.

Sally smiled. "Right. See you in the morning." Then she drove away.

"See ya." Lightning called, then sighed and drove into his cone. Bed time.

Sally sighed as she parked on her bed and crawled under the covers. So close! She'd been so close to kissing him. She sighed again. Maybe another time.

* * *

Please review! It means a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Glad you're all enjoying this, and thanks for all the reviews. Every review is appreciated, and you guys are awesome! Seriously, 30 reviews on a 3 chapter story?! I love you guys! Enjoy! **

**Oh, and it's probably once a week updates from here on out! Oh, and one more little thing, If you're a deviantart member, please look up Matt3985. He and I are going to co-write a story together, starting pretty soon. It will be about Mater and Holley, what they were doing during Life's Highway. Be on the lookout for it in a month or two. **

**Now, without further ado, A Sick Day. **

* * *

A Sick Day- Chapter 4: Road Trip!

Around five-am, Sally and Lightning were getting ready to roll into the trailer. "Goodbye!" Mater shouted over to them from Flo's. "Okay. I'm good."

Lightning laughed and looked at Sally. "He's my best friend. What are you gonna do?"

Mack drove up a moment later after finishing his caffeinated fuel and Lightning brought Sally over to him. "Sally, Mack. Mack, Sally." He introduced.

"Pleasure to finally meet the girl who got Lightning's sorry attitude back into place." Mack said, playfully punching Lightning.

Sally smiled. "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

Lightning made a pouty face, then looked at Mack. "How long is this drive going to be?"

"I can't believe this." Mack said to Sally, shaking his hood. "Not even in the trailer yet and he's already asking 'Are we there yet?'. See what I have to put up with?"

Sally stifled a laugh and Lightning teasingly glared at her. "Alright." Mack announced. "Miss Sally, if you and I are finished tormenting Lightning, why don't we hit the road."

Mack drove to go get hooked up and Lightning turned towards the ramp. "Ladies first?"

Sally smiled and reversed up into the trailer, Lightning following her. Doc was driving by himself, his preferred way to travel. However, because it was such a long trip, they decided that they would alternate who was in the trailer and then for a few hours, they would all just drive by themselves so Mack could have a break. They were going to stop at a hotel that night and then continue two more hours to Lightning's parents house where they would be staying until Sally and Doc got the medical records. (Lightning didn't know this.)

After pulling into the trailer, Lightning felt the door close behind him, and it hit him in the bumper. "Ouch! Mack!"

"Sorry!" Mack called from outside. "Accident! I'm used to you being a little farther in there."

Lightning rolled his eyes, then noticed Sally was trying not to laugh. He sighed, then ended up laughing, himself. After they settled down, Sally noticed something. "This trailer is a lot more... Cramped inside when we're both in it."

"Yup." Lightning agreed, his bumper still a little sore. "And this trip is going to last all day." He looked up to see that he had about ten inches between himself and Sally. She was gazing out the window, and Lightning took this opportunity to take in her appearance. Her paint was so pretty, and shone when the lights hit it correctly. Her tires were more delicate than his, he had noticed. Softer, too.

And her eyes... That was what got him, every time. Those beautiful turquoise gems, they took his breath away. 'But', Lightning chided himself, 'She only thinks of us as friends'. But those eyes! He wanted to melt every time that he saw them... Looking... Right at him!

"Stickers!" Sally said again. "Snap out of it."

Lightning blushed. Thank God his red paint didn't allow it to show. "Sorry, Sal." He said with a smile. "I kinda zoned out, there."

"I'll say. You didn't hear what Mack said." Sally replied. "It was about the trailer. He thinks it might break down."

Lightning's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"

Sally laughed. "No, Mack didn't say anything. I'm just trying to teach you not to zone out like that."

Lightning shook his head. "Sally... Do you just enjoy teasing me?"

Mack's voice came over the intercom. "I do."

Lightning reached over and turned off the speakers.

Sally giggled. "Yeah, but you're right. I probably shouldn't do it so much."

Lightning just rolled his eyes again.

* * *

"So..." Sally broke the silence, "Want to play a game?"

They had been cooped up in the trailer for two hours and were beginning to get bored.

Lightning shrugged. "Sure. What game?"

"Twelve questions."

"Don't you mean twenty?"

Sally shook her head. "No. That's a different game. Twelve questions is basically you play with two cars, and one of them asks the other ANY twelve questions that they want to. No secrets, no lies. You want to start, or do you want me to?"

Lightning thought about this. "I'll start. Ready?"

Sally nodded.

"Okay then." Lightning said. "Umm... Do you like your caffeinated fuel hot or cold?"

Sally laughed. "What kind of question is THAT?!"

"You said ANY twelve questions." Lightning protested, pointing a tire at her. "That was one of them."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Hot." She answered.

"Likewise. How long have you been in Radiator Springs?"

"I got there about five months before you got there." Sally replied. "Or crashed there, whatever you want to call it."

Lightning nodded. "Do you have any siblings?"

Sally shook her hood. "Nope. I'm an only child."

They continued playing until Lightning had asked all his twelve questions, and Sally was about to take her turn, when Mack pulled over on the side of the interstate. "What's going on, Mack?" Lightning asked, turning on the intercom.

"Police just drove past. I was just pulling over. No biggie." Mack replied.

Sally and Lightning heard the sirens go past, then Mack started back up. He must have out too much pressure on the accelerator, however, because the trailer lurched backwards, causing Sally to slide forward into Lightning at an alarming speed. Their front bumpers collided on the sides, and they both winced. "I'm sorry!" Sally hastily apologized. "It was an accident."

Lightning shrugged. "It's okay."

They both gazed out the window and were silent for awhile, until Sally realized that Lightning had fallen asleep.

She was glad he was sleeping. He needed any extra rest he could get. If Sally had ever hoped for anything in her life, she hoped that Lightning's medical records proved Doc wrong.

* * *

After another excruciatingly long two hours, Sally and Lightning drove outside together while Doc took the trailer for awhile. Doc watched the two through the window. They were racing each other (at the speed limit) practically. They kept trying to drive in front of the other, and they both kept smiling and laughing. Doc smiled himself. It was good to see them so happy. So carefree, if only for a few moments. Doc loved Lightning as a son.

It was... Terrifying to think that Lightning might have an engine deterioration. He was too young for that to happen. Doc had seen deterioration before, considering that he was a doctor. It was scary. For the doctor AND the patient.

There was stage one: The Illness stage. In that stage, the patient would become sick. Over and over. It happened because the immune system was slowly deteriorating, and with it being so close to the lungs (A/N: do cars have lungs? Oh well. Go with it. 0_o), it caused the patient to cough violently. They also produced a fever and drainage. It wasn't uncommon for them to stop breathing for a few minutes. That's what had happened that night a few weeks ago when Sally had gone to give Lightning his medication. He had stopped breathing.

There was stage two: The weakening stage. In this stage, the patient began feeling extremely weak. Too weak to lift a tire. This was because the disease was spreading into the part of the engine that controlled the muscles. The patient, at this stage, either had to be hospitalized or constantly with someone who could help him if needed.

Stage three: The painful stage. This stage was scary. The patient was almost constantly in pain due to the deteriorating in nearly all the rest of the engine. It could become excruciating agony very quickly. The only way to prevent it from hurting as much was to lie in bed quietly, unmoving, and take all the painkillers you could. This stage lasted about two weeks. This could also be a good stage though. This was the stage where either the rest of the deterioration happens, OR your body is strong enough to fight it. If the patients body was strong enough, they could perform surgery to give replacement parts where the rest of the parts had been deteriorated.

And finally there was stage four. Death. There were no other words needed. The engine was deteriorated completely, and the patient died. Doc hoped more than anything that Lightning would be able to fight this off. He didn't want to see the rookie die so young. To be in such pain. Doc was thankful for Sally though. Though neither Sally nor Lightning noticed, she was always looking out for/taking care of him.

Doc looked back at Lightning again to see that he was breathing hard and wincing. Sally, ahead of him, didn't notice. Doc couldn't blame the rookie. After his most recent illness, the last thing he needed was get out of breath. Because of all the severe coughing, to become out of breath was probably very painful. Doc watched as Sally looked in her rear view mirror, saw Lightning's expression and pulled beside him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked in a worried tone.

Lightning managed a smile. "Oh, just got out of breath. Give me a minute, I'll be fine."

Instead of pulling back on up ahead of Lightning, Sally stayed beside him as they continued to drive.

Doc smiled. He wondered if the rookie knew how much Sally liked him. He wondered...

* * *

Later on, that afternoon around four, Lightning and Sally were just hanging out in the trailer. It was quiet and peaceful. Lightning looked at Sally and smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?" She asked, an amused smile on her face.

"Guess what?" He asked again, his grin growing.

"What?" She asked, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?"

"What?!"

"Hi."

"What?!" Sally asked, then shook her hood. "Lightning..."

He was laughing now. "You gotta **admit,** that was funny."

(A/N: I did this to my sibs a few weeks ago. Awesome!)

Sally just rolled her eyes. They were quiet for another minute until all the sudden, Mack slammed the brakes. Lightning rolled forward against Sally, his lips pressing onto hers. They were both shocked, and it was as if time stood still for a moment. Sally's heart began to race. Then just as quick as it happened, it was over. Lightning pulled away. "I'm sorry!" He said, blushing red enough that even his paint couldn't cover it.

Sally was also blushing. "It's okay."

The rest of the drive was filled with an awkward silence, but Sally wondered if Lightning kissed her intentionally, would it feel as amazing as that? She wondered if she would ever get a chance to find out.

* * *

Finally that night, they arrived at the hotel. It was nearly midnight. All were exhausted, and after unloading the luggage from the trailer, Mack immediately drove to the nearest truck stop, saying he'd be back in the morning. Lightning, Sally, and Doc checked in at the front desk, then took the elevator upstairs. While in the elevator, Sally leaned against Lightning, her eyes nearly closed.

"Tired?" He asked, gently nudging her with his front fender.

Sally nodded. "Long day."

A few minutes later they got up to the room, and that was when they realized something: There were only two beds. And three of them. "Well now what?" Lightning asked Doc.

"You and Sally can share." Doc replied, setting his suitcase on one of the beds. "I'm sure she'd rather share with you. I snore."

Lightning looked hesitantly at Sally. He wasn't going to say it, but he wouldn't mind that, actually. Sally was thinking that she wouldn't mind either. Twenty minutes later, they were settled beside each other under the covers. Doc was asleep, and yes, snoring.

Sally and Lightning were very aware of each other's presence in the dark room. "Sally?" Lightning whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, facing him.

"Goodnight."

Sally smiled. "Goodnight, Stickers."

* * *

**Please remember to review!**

**Phew! Finally! Next chapter has Lightning's parents! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! So... This chapter is pretty filler, but it is humorous. Enjoy. :-) Oh, and the font might be weird. Idon't know if it will be or not. I'll have to see after I publish it. Enjoy! **

A Sick Day- Chapter Five: Meet My Parents.

* * *

The next morning, Lightning opened his eyes to see that Sally had snuggled up against him. He tried not to move, so as not to wake her. She was so beautiful... Lightning sighed again. He loved her. And he wanted to tell her that he did. But what would she think? Did she return his love, or did she only think of them as friends? Lightning sighed and stretched a little, but Sally stirred and woke up from the movement. She looked at him and smiled. "Hey, Stickers. You sleep well?"

Lightning nodded. "How bout you?"

Sally shivered. "Go turn off the air conditioner. Honestly, I don't know why Doc had to turn that thing on 'iceberg' setting." Sally said, burrowing further under the covers.

"B-But why-why do I have to go turn it off?" Lightning stuttered? "It's freezing out there and warm in here. And I don't want my tires to touch that cold tile floor! That's the worst feeling ever!"

Sally shivered again. "Because. You're supposed to do stuff like that for ladies. Brave deeds." She said in a dramatic voice.

"But it's cold!" Lightning whined.

"Oh, so you're going to make ME go do it?" Sally asked. "What ever happened to-"

"Ladies first?" Lightning suggested with a smirk.

Just then the humming of the air conditioner stopped and Sally and Lightning looked over to see Doc parked beside it. "You two quit arguing." He looked at the clock. "Come on. They'll have closed the hotel breakfast before we get down there."

"But it's cold!" Sally and Lightning both protested in unison.

Doc just rolled his eyes, then as he drove past them he yanked the covers off of them and into the floor. Lightning and Sally both yelped and grabbed onto one another. "Would you two chickens get up?" He asked with a laugh, then rolled out of the room.

Sally let go of Lightning and rolled onto the floor. Lightning could tell from her expression that the floor was indeed freezing. "That is cold!" She hissed through gritted teeth. Sally rolled into the bathroom. When she returned a few moments later, Lightning was still on the bed. "Come on, Stickers." Sally said. "You get used to it after a minute."

Lightning shook his hood. "It's those first frostbiting minutes that I'm afraid of!"

"Come on, Light." Sally said, then stuck out her bottom lip. "Please."

Lightning sighed. "Fine." Lightning squeezed his eyes shut and took those first tentative rolls onto the floor. "Oh! Geez! That's freezing!"

* * *

Four hours later, Mack was dropping them off at Lightning's parent's house, all except Doc, who had to go to a meeting and sign some papers before Lightning could start race practice.

The house was large, but not huge. From the outside one could see a chimney poking out of the roof. The house was made of red brick and the window panes were black. A fountain stood in the front yard, and there was a garage next to the house. Flowers and shrubbery lined the front and sides of the house."Lightning, this is gorgeous." Sally said, looking around. 'I wonder if our house will be as pretty as this.' Sally thought. 'Wait, what?'

After a knock on the door, Sally could hear from inside, the sound of three or four sets of tires driving down the stairramp, and three voices called "Lightning!"

Lightning looked at Sally. "Brace yourself." a moment later the door flung open and four little cars, three red and one purple, jumped onto Lightning. Sally backed up, startled.

"Lightning! Lightning! Lightning!" The little cars shouted.

There was a little cry from inside of 'wait fow me!" And another purple car, littler than the others, drove out. "Wightning!" She shouted, then jumped onto the pile.

"Light! Bro!" A shout came, and another car, thin and lanky with braces rushed out.

"Lightning, Lightning!" Two more cars said, driving out the door.

"Big brother!" One last shout came, and another purple car drove out, jumping on the pile.

Lightning was laughing. "Okay, okay, get off. Hey, where's Linda?"

"Liiiiiiiiiiigghhhtning!" Came another call. The door flung open and a little blue car drive out, immediately clinging to Lightning.

Lightning was smiling hugely. "Okay, that's all of you. Except the little twins, but i guess they're with mom and dad. Line up real quick."

All of them lined up beside each other, and Lightning turned to a gaping Sally. "Something you forgot to tell me, Stickers?" Sally asked.

Lightning laughed. "Sally, these are my brothers and sisters- well, most of them- and guys? This is my friend, Sally."

They all smiled. "Hi!"

"Sally, oldest to youngest, okay actually, I'm oldest, but this is Logan, Lauren, Lala, Lillian, Luke, Lance, Linda, Landon, and Lewis. The little twins, Lacey and Lisa, are inside."

Sally smiled. "Nice to meet you."

A few moments later, The door opened once more and two adult cars appeared. One was a blue stock car, and the other was a red Porsche Boxster. "Lightning!" The blue stock car exclaimed. "It's good to see you again, Son."

"Hey, Dad." Lightning said, embracing his father. "Hey, mom."

"Oh, Honey!" Lightning's mother exclaimed. "You should visit more often. And who's this?" She asked, indicating Sally.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend, Sally Carrera." Lightning introduced. "Sally, these are my parents Laura and Jim."

Sally smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs McQueen."

Laura drove forward to hug Sally. "It's wonderful to meet YOU, dear. And please, call me Laura."

Ten minutes later, Sally and Lightning followed his family inside. Laura turned to Sally and Lightning. "If you'd like to put your suitcases in the guest room, Sally, Lightning knows-"

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" One of Lightning's brothers shouted, rolling down the stairramp. Laura rolled her eyes. "Yes, Landon?"

"The mice got back into the guest room!" Landon announced. "They ate into the bed!"

"Mice?!" Sally exclaimed.

"Nonsense." Laura said, waving Landon off. "We've never had mice in this house." She turned to Sally. "They do that anytime we have someone over. They're just trying to scare you. Kids. Ha."

"Follow me, Sally." Lightning said, nudging her with his fender.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Laura McQueen heard a shout from Lightning. "Hey, Mom! Landon wasn't kidding about the mice!"

Sally placed her suitcase in the girl's room, where she would be staying. That meant sharing the room with Lauren, Lala, Lillian, and Linda. Sally didn't mind that. And the girl's were excited. It would be like a sleepover.

However, the guys had plans. What was a girls sleepover of the guys didn't pull a few pranks... Huh?

* * *

Sally was taking a shower before dinner. What she was unaware of however, were the three little children, Them being Lewis, Lillian, and Landon, outside the bathroom, plotting a prank. Lillian entered the bathroom quietly so Sally wouldn't hear her. Then Lillian flushed the toilet and made a run for it.

Sally shrieked, suddenly being hit by freezing water. She heard the sound of giggles and engines revving, then the sound of Lightning's voice.

"What did you do to Sally?"

The water wouldn't warm back up, and Sally was freezing! She hastily got her towel off the rack, and began drying off, when the door opened and Lightning came in.

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed, then left, shutting the door. "I'm sorry, Sal! Accident!"

"Just go!" Sally shouted back through a sigh.

* * *

That night, Sally took a spot at the table, beside Lightning. He was blushing redder than his paint. "I'm sorry about earlier." He whispered.

"Just let it go, Stickers." She whispered back, shaking her hood.

Laura and Jim entered the room just then, carrying the little twins, Lisa and Lacey. They put them in their high-chairs, then Laura called for everyone else. "Kids! Dinner!" She shouted up the staircase.

After a moment, tires squealing and engines revving could be heard, and then nine rambunctious little cars drove in and crowded around the table.

All of them were talking and laughing. Sally was amazed that any of them could hear each other.

A few minutes later, Laura brought in dinner and some mashed food for the little twins. After serving it onto plates, they all began to eat.

"So how was the trip down?" Laura asked Lightning and Sally.

Lightning smiled. "It was great, mom."

"That's good." Laura said, handing a spoonful of mashed food to the baby. "And-"

The baby flung her spoon, and it flew across the table, hitting Sally in the front fender and covering her in baby food. Sally was stunned, but then all the kids started laughing. Laura gave them a stern look. "Kids, be nice. Lightning, honey, give Sally a napkin."

Sally gratefully excepted the one he handed her, and wiped the baby food from her fender. "Thank you." She whispered.

Linda, five years old, looked up at Sally and Lightning. "Big brover?"

She said to Lightning.

"Yeah, honey?" Lightning said.

She looked up at Sally again, then Lightning. "How many babies is you gon' hab?"

There were stifled laughs from all the other kids, and Lightning's parents.

Lightning, blushing, took a deep breath. "Sally isn't my girlfriend, Linda."

Linda's eyes widened with realization. "Ohhhh... She is you's wife."

Sally and Lightning both blushed harder. "No, she's just my friend."

Linda smiled. "Well you two should hab some babies. I like babies."

Lightning cringed, and everyone except Sally laughed.

Dinner continued without much event, and then everyone made their way to the living room.

* * *

That night, Sally was upstairs with the girls after they all climbed in bed. There was Lauren, a fifteen year old, purple Porsche. Lala, a thirteen year old red Porsche. Lillian, an eleven year old, purple stock car. And then there was five year old Linda, a baby blue Porsche.

Linda and Lillian fell asleep almost instantly, but Lauren, Lala, and Sally stayed up talking.

"So really, Sally, where IS your relationship with Lightning?" Lauren asked.

"Honestly, we're just friends." Sally replied.

"But do you wish that it was more?" Lala asked dramatically.

Sally hesitated. "Maybe from time to time. But I'm happy with us just being friends."

The girls nodded. Then yawned at the same time. Sally chuckled. "Why don't you two get some sleep? It's late. Oh, gosh. And I have to get up early."

"Where ya going?" Lala asked.

"I have to run some errands." Sally replied. Actually, tomorrow she was going to get the medical records, but she thought it best not to tell the girls about that.

In twenty minutes, they were asleep. Sally was unaware of the prank that would be played on her and the other girls the next morning, and she fell asleep, thinking of Lightning.

Lightning, unaware of his brother's plans for the girls the next morning, fell asleep thinking of Sally.


	6. Chapter 6

**I love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews so far. You're all wondering when Lightning and Sally are going to tell each other they love each other... Answer: NOT YET! Soon though, I promise.**

**:-)**

**I had a little help in this chapter from Morgan and the Holograms. She's awesome! Please check out her story, 'It Started With A Rose'. It is amazing! It's not only about Red finding love, but it also includes the children of the McQueen's and Shiftwell's! Please read and leave a review! It's an amazing story, and it's only gotten a few reviews. :-( so please read and review! **

**Also, a special announcement! Very very soon, Morgan is creating a NEW WEBSITE! Carsfan . Com! We will have contests, polls, etc. so message her and she'll give you the details! **

**Now enough of my rambling!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Still a bit filler, but hilarious and important. **

* * *

At The Weakest- Chapter 6: "Why don't you babysit", she said. "It'll be fun", she said.

* * *

"RAAAAAA!"

"ATTACK!"

"GET EM!"

"DEATH BY FEATHERS!"

This was the battle cry heard by the entire McQueen home at six-thirty am. Then the shrieking of five girls being pelted with pillows, Nerf bullets, and maple syrup.

"MOMMMMM!" Four girls screamed.

Laura turned and looked at her husband. "Typical Saturday morning." She whispered.

He nodded in agreement. "I'll go make caffeinated fuel if you go sort them out?"

Laura laughed. "Not on your life. Come help me."

They arrived in the girls room, and were met with quite a site. The five boys had come into the room with their Nerf guns, and after dumping syrup and feathers all over the sleeping girls, shot at them with the bullets. Laura backed up and turned to her husband. "I'm not even sure what to do about this."

* * *

The girls, Sally included, all went and got cleaned up, and the boys were scolded and sentenced to doing the girls chores for the rest of the day. They all gathered at the breakfast table, and that's when Sally noticed something.

"Hey. Where's Lightning?"

"He went to meet his crew chief for breakfast, and then they were going to the track for practice." Jim explained.

Sally nodded in understanding, but inside she was pondering something. Why hadn't Lightning mentioned anything about this to her? Usually he made sure to tell her If he was getting ready to go somewhere. Well, too late now. "Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Probably in time for dinner." Laura replied.

Sally nodded and finished her breakfast, then got ready to get the medical records.

* * *

Lightning was parked across from Doc in the small diner. The diner resembled Flo's, but Lightning thought that Flo's food tasted better. Smells of breakfast and caffeinated fuel filled the dining area. Fifties music played over the speakers, morning sunlight streamed through the windows, and there was just a fresh and happy atmosphere to the diner. Doc and Lightning had already talked about racing and the statistics of the track. They were almost finished with breakfast, when Doc asked the rookie an unexpected question.

"What do you think of Sally?" Doc asked.

Lightning was startled and choked on his drink. After a moment of coughing though, he was alright. He glared at Doc, who was laughing. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." Doc replied. "Just out of curiosity."

Lightning shrugged. "I don't know... What's it matter to you?"

"I was just wondering." Doc repeated.

"I l-like her..." Lightning said. "There. You happy? I like h-her... As-as a friend."

"You stutter when you're nervous." Doc told him.

"Okay! Fine! I love her. Like as... More than a friend.." Lightning said, once again blushing so red that his paint couldn't cover it. "I still don't see why you want to know so much."

"I was just thinking about the two of you. Wondering if you two did like each other like that." Doc replied. Doc smiled to himself. He knew it. Now just to find a way to get those two stubborn cars to tell each other.

* * *

That afternoon, Sally had successfully gathered the medical records, and drove back towards the McQueen home. She had not looked at the records yet. She was going to wait on Doc. She was afraid of what she'd see if she opened them, so she didn't want to do it alone. Sally was just about to knock on the door to the house, when it was opened by Laura.

"Oh, Sally, thank goodness you're back." she said, "Can you do me a favor?"

Sally nodded. "Sure mrs McQueen. Anything."

"I have to go run some errands. Lightning and Mr Hudson aren't here, and Jim is at work, but if I don't go shopping, we won't have the ingredients we need to make dinner. Would you be willing to babysit the kids for a few hours?"

Sally's eyes widened with the fear of watching all eleven of those little kids. But, this was Lightning's mother asking a favor of her. "Sure." Sally replied. "How hard could it be?"

* * *

"Now you all be on your best behavior for Sally, okay?" Laura said to her children.

They all nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, mother."

"Okay, then." Laura said driving out the door. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Sally shut the door, then turned to the eleven lined up children.

"Okay! We're going to have fun."

All of the children smiled mischievously. "Yes..." Lewis said. "We will have fun.."

"Because Mom's not home..." Lillian put in.

"We can do whatever we want." Landon finished.

"And we're going to start with..." Lara said.

"TORTURE THE BABYSITTER!"

Sally reversed as fast as possible, but they all piled on her. "We'll hold her down!" Lara shouted. "The rest of you get into the kitchen! Grab the snack ingredients! Drive!"

"Get off of me!" Sally shouted. "Ouch! Okay! Get your tire out of my fender!" Ow!"

After managing to get them off of her, Sally drove towards the kitchen. Horrifying noises, crashes, and banging pots noises could be heard from the room. With little Lacey clinging to her back wheel, she drove into the room. There were marshmallows everywhere, sticky... Something all over the floor, and seven kids eating enough cookies to make themselves sick.

"Kids!" Sally said sternly. "You all know better than to-"

"Sally! Sally! Sally! Sally!" A voice came from the other room.

Sally sighed and turned around. "What's wrong?!"

"Logan got hurt!" Lillian said. "There's blood everywhere!"

Sally drove after her, into the living room, where Logan was lying in the floor, blood pooling all around. Sally rushed over to the red stock car. "Logan. Logan! Can you hear me! Say something! Come on.."

Logan began to laugh. "Haha! She fell for it! Sally, it's juice! Ah hahahahahaha!"

Sally turned back to the kitchen to deal with the kids still in there, who were still screeching and howling.

Landon grabbed a chocolate bar and snuck behind baby Lisa. After backing away a few feet, he shouted.

"Oh My Gosh! Lisa pooped!... I got it!" then he drove forward and popped the candy into his mouth, leaving Sally looking horrified.

After another ten minutes of havoc, there was a shout from the hallway. "Someone's at the door!" Lauren shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sally sighed and rolled to the door. Great. She was covered in marshmallow and other sticky substances, cookie crumbs, juice, and baby slobber from where Lacey had decided to see how Sally tasted. Sally reluctantly opened the door. It was Doc and Lightning. "Oh thank the Manufacturer!" Sally exclaimed.

"Sal..." Lightning said with wide eyes. "What happened to you?"

"Babysitting."

* * *

Sally and Lightning took to cleaning the kitchen while Doc took charge of the kids. Lightning burst out laughing when he entered the kitchen. "Wow! They've made messes before, but this! Wow, this is the best they've done yet!"

Sally slightly glared at him, then proceeded to pick up marshmallows off the floor. Then she felt something hit her in the back bumper. "Lightning... Did you just throw a marshmallow at me?"

Lightning cringed. "Yeah."

Sally turned around, a tire-full of marshmallows. "You better run. Cause, boy, _it is on_."

"Ha, you do not know who you're messing with."

"Wanna bet I don't?" And with that, Sally hurled the marshmallows at him.

It turned into an all out marshmallow war.

"Okay!" Lightning shouted, ten minutes later. "Okay! Stop! Sally! I give up!"

Sally just continued pelting him with marshmallows. Lightning rushed forward, cornering her against the wall, and grabbing one of her tires. Lightning grabbed her other one, and was leaning against her, pinning her to the wall. Sally couldn't stop laughing. "Surrender!" She shouted through her laughter.

"I did! But if I let you go, you have to promise not to throw any more."

Sally thought about this for a moment. "Okay. Fine. Let me go."

Lightning released her, and they went back to cleaning. Finally it was done.

"What on earth did Doc do to make those kids be so quiet?" Lightning asked.

Sally looked at him. "We'd better go find out."

They rolled into the living room, side by side. All the kids were gathered around the sofa, where Doc was telling them a story.

"... and then they came after the red car. The blue car, she was upset that he had to leave. After the red car had repaved the road and fixed the town, they had become good friends. So, a few days later, it was the red car's big race. If he won, it would be everything he'd ever wanted. But when it came time to race, the red car started to lose focus. He missed the blue car..."

Lightning and Sally exchanged a knowing look. He was telling Lightning's story of how he came to Radiator Springs. A few minutes later, Doc came to the end. "...So the red car came back. And he was there to stay."

"But how does it end?" Lewis, looking completely interested, asked.

Doc smiled, knowing that Sally and Lightning were in the room. "The red car realized how silly he was for not letting the blue car know that he loved her, and the blue car realized that too. They got married, then had twenty children. The end."

Lightning and Sally looked at each other like 'WTF?!'

"It sounds pretty far fetched." Landon mused. "But good story anyway."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Laura entered. "Hey! Guess it went well while I was gone. They're all being so quiet!"

Sally nodded. "It went fine." _After Doc and Lightning got here..._

"Sally." Laura started, "Anytime I ever need a babysitter, I'm calling you."

Sally's eyes widened in fear. She hoped that she never had to babysit this crew again!

* * *

** Please Review! Next chapter shall be up in a few days... Hopefully. **

**Mere**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! I will probably be posting two or three chapters today. :-) so... Anybody want to know what was in the medical records? You can find out! Also, worst racing scene ever written by me in this chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

At The Weakest- Chapter 7.

The Medical Records.

That night, Sally drove up to Doc when she found him alone. He was staring out the window into the dark nighttime sky. "Hey." She said, shaking him out of his thoughts.

He turned and looked at her. "Hey, kid."

She took a deep breath. "I, uh, I got the medical records. I'm.. Too scared to look at them without you."

Doc nodded in agreement, then he gazed outside for another moment. "Sally... Lightning seems to be doing fine. And he's been begging me to let him race tomorrow. How would you feel if... We waited to look at the records until after tomorrow's race?"

Sally hesitated. "Doc... I thought you said that we had to see them as soon as possible."

"We do." Doc replied. "But if those records do tell us that he has EDD (Engine Deterioration Disease), He won't be able to race again for a long time, if ever. So what do you say we let him have one more race?"

Sally nodded, and then leaned against Doc. "Doc, I'm scared for Lightning..."

Doc shook his hood and rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you just let him know that you love him, already?"

"Because I'm not ready... And what if he doesn't love me back? Then we won't even be able to be friends anymore because it'll be too awkward."

"You are the most stubborn car I've ever met, Sally. Except Lightning." Doc said.

Sally stifled a laugh. "Sorry. Part of being an attorney."

Doc laughed with her for a moment, then it died off. "Sally,... Have you told Lightning yet about... You know, your parents?"

This was a sore subject for her. "No." She said in a quiet voice. "But it's in the past, so why-"

"He should know about it." Doc replied. "You should tell him."

Sally nodded. "I'll tell him soon."

"What if he asks to meet them?" Doc asked Sally. "What then?"

Sally silently nodded. "I'll tell him the truth... I guess."

They were silent for another few minutes, and then Sally reversed. "Well... I'm headed to bed."

"You coming to the race tomorrow?" Doc asked her.

She smiled. "Yeah. See you in the morning."

Sally turned and drove out of the room, and up to Lightning's room he was sharing with the boys. She knocked on the door and it was opened by Logan. "Hey, Sally." he said, moving out of the way. "Come on in."

She drove inside to see that it was just Lightning and Landon in the room besides Logan. "Guys, can I talk to Lightning privately for a few minutes?"

Landon and Logan exchanged a sly grin. "Sure.." They said, and as they drove out of the room, Landon whispered to Logan, "They're gonna make out."

"Dude, he doesn't even like her. The heck you talking bout?"

However, Landon and Logan were loud whisperers, and Sally and Lightning both heard him. Logan slammed the door, and they were alone. Sally drive up to Lightning. He was smiling. There was something about Lightning's smile that made Sally's heart skip a beat. His sapphire blue eyes were shining with excitement. "I can't wait for the race tomorrow."

Sally settled next to him and smiled back. "You're going to do great."

They were silent for a moment. "So..." Lightning broke the silence. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Sally nodded. "I... I have something... I need to tell you..."

Lightning's smile faded and he looked into her eyes. "I'm listening."

"I..." She started. _Come on, Sally! Tell him you love him! It's three little words!_ she sighed. "I wanted to thank you for 'saving' me from the kids earlier." _Darn you, Sally!_

Lightning laughed. "No problem. You should have seen yourself though. Hey, think you can come wake me up in the morning? My brothers will probably turn off the alarm before it wakes me up."

Sally nodded. "Sure. What time?"

"Seven-thirty. Hey... I.. Nevermind" He replied.

"Okay. Goodnight, Stickers." She said, driving towards the door.

He smiled after her. "Goodnight, Sal." Lightning's thoughts became uneasy after she left. _Why am I never able to just tell her those three little words?_

* * *

By the next afternoon, the three had arrived at the racetrack. The day was cool for being June, and for that, Lightning was grateful. A car could overheat quickly during a race in the hot sun.

They drove past food stands, and massive throngs of cars, before reaching the pits. It was about five minutes until the race started.

"You ready?" Sally asked, nudging Lightning's side with her tire.

He smiled and turned to her, flashing his lightning bolt sticker at her windshield. "Yes. I am Speed! Ka-Chow!"

Sally winced. "You're also very bright!"

He quit shining it at her. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"You're gonna think 'resist'!" Sally growled before lunging at him. Doc parked between the two.

"Don't you two be starting a fight." He chided them. "Lightning, you get out on that track. Sally, you come with me."

Lightning bid them goodbye and they wished him good luck, then he drive out onto the track. He drove up to his spot beside Chick Hicks, just as the yellow flag was lowered. As they rounded the track, Chick began to taunt him. "So, McQueen? Where have you been lately? I've had no one to brag to, and that gets lonely."

Lightning rolled his eyes and attempted to zone out until the green flag lowered. He looked over at the pit area to see Doc and Sally parked with his team. Sally saw him looking and she waved. He smiled back and then re-focused on the track. There was the green flag... Three... Two... One... DRIVE! He put on more speed and rocketed past Chick.

Passing, Blocking, Weaving, Rushing across the track...

It was halfway through the race. Lightning had just filled up on gas and gotten tires, then sped onto the track. There was a small opening he could slide into between two cars, and if he didn't take that opportunity, he'd lose track position. Lightning sped up and nearly squeezed between the two, but one of them wasn't able to slow enough and bumped him right above his right back fender, causing Lightning to go careening towards the wall.

Sally found herself holding her breath. Lightning hit the wall once, then began to drive back to pit lane, under Doc's instruction.

Doc looked at where the Rookie had gotten a dent on his right front fender. It wasn't huge, but from the way Lightning was wincing, it was definitely painful. "We'll be able to fix it after the race, kid." Doc said. "Think you can hold out until then?"

Lightning nodded and drove back out onto the track, to continue the battle against Chick for first place.

Finally, the last lap came around, and Lightning was fighting for first. Chick continued to hold the place as they founded turn four. They were neck and neck. Lightning put on one final surge of speed and took first, just as they crossed the line.

* * *

After Lightning had accepted his trophy and given a short speech, he followed Doc to the nearby care center. They drive into the quiet room and Doc turned to Lightning. "Get up on the lift."

Lightning slowly advanced into the lift. "I hate getting dents fixed." He complained.

Sally drove up next to him and nuzzled him slightly, surprising him AND her. She gave him an encouraging smile, and Lightning finished getting on the lift. Doc raised it a bit, and then approached Lightning's dented fender with a tool. Lightning winced. "OW!"

"I haven't touched you yet!" Doc grumbled. "Good grief."

Sally drove a little closer to Lightning, and then reached for his left tire and held it. _Why am I doing this? _she thought.

_Why is she doing this? _Lightning wondered. _I hope she doesn't stop. _"OW!" Lightning shouted, then glared at Doc. "Watch it!"

Doc glared back. "Would you calm down? I've fixed bigger dents on five year-olds and they were quieter."

Sally leaned closer to Lightning. "He's nearly done, Stickers."

Lightning sighed and attempted to remain quiet while Doc finished straightening out the dent. Finally it was over, and they all headed back to Lightning's parent's house. Lightning immediately went to go rest for a while, sore from the dent and the racing. Sally, on the other hand, drove up to the girl's room, and got the yellow envelope that contained the medical records...

* * *

Sally drove into the living room to get Doc, and she found him parked on the sofa, baby Lisa snuggled up and asleep next to him. Sally smiled and came closer. "Aww... Look at that."

Doc smiled and then gently nudged the little red porsche to move her. She yawned, then continued with her nap. Sally chuckled. "That's probably what Stickers looks like right now."

Doc laughed softly and followed Sally to the kitchen. They parked at spots at the table, and Sally handed Doc the envelope. He hesitated to open it. Then, he gathered his courage and pulled the papers out. Sally watched his expression as he began to read and look over the papers. A look of despair came over him and he looked up to meet her eyes. Sally waited for his answer, fearing the worst. Doc slowly nodded. "I knew it."

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Duhhh! Yep. Lightning has Engine Deterioration Disease. Now what? Review to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! I'm on a roll! Here's chapter eight, and the second chapter I've posted today! Enjoy.**

* * *

At The Weakest- Chapter 8: Wrecked.

Sally was shocked. That was the only word to describe. "So..." She said after she came out of her dismayed trance. "What do we do now?"

Doc tried to think of an answer for her. What could he say? He didn't even know. Doc sighed. "We'll have to go back to Radiator Springs and... I'll have to run some tests. Then... He'll have to quit racing... And then I guess just wait."

Sally looked down sadly. "When are we going to tell Lightning?"

Doc sighed again. "We should probably do it soon. But let's wait till we get home. He said that he wants to stay here for a few more days, then there's a break for the racers and he's coming back to town."

Sally nodded and drove up to the boy's room, where Lightning was asleep on the bed. Sally felt tears pricking at the corners of her windshield, but she wouldn't let them fall. Her sadness turned into determination. Lightning WAS going to get better. And she was going to help him.

* * *

As Sally drove back downstairs, she was stopped by Laura. "There's a phone call for you, dear."

Sally nodded and followed Laura to the living room where the phone was. "Hello?" Sally said.

It was Flo. "Honey, I need you to come home. Business at the Cone exploded, and I just can't run that and the cafe."

"Okay." Sally replied. "I'll tell Doc. Thanks for calling."

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Oh. And tell Lightning that we all watched the race. Tell him we said congratulations."

"I will." Sally replied with a smile. "Bye." Sally hung up the phone and drove to find Doc. He was still in the kitchen, searching the medical records. Hoping to find any possible way that Lightning would be able to recover. Sally startled him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Doc?"

He looked over at her. "Yeah, Kid?"

"Flo just called." Sally said.

"What did she say?" Doc inquired, slipping the papers back into their envelope.

"She needs me to come home, ASAP." Sally replied.

Doc looked over at her. "I don't want you traveling home by yourself. Can it wait a few days?"

Sally shook her hood. "Not really. But, Doc, remember, I've driven LA to Radiator Springs before. I'll be fine."

Doc looked at her hesitantly. Everyone knew that for the most part it was dangerous for women to travel by themselves on long trips. There were rough cars and truckers who were only looking for one thing. And then there were those cars who didn't care about the rules of the road. And even worse there were drunk cars on the roads at night. It just wasn't safe. "I don't know, Sally."

"Doc, I have to. It's not a choice." Sally told him.

Doc appeared to be considering this. "Okay then. But you be careful."

Sally smiled and hugged him. "I will. Don't worry." She took a deep breath. "I guess I'll go pack my stuff."

* * *

A while later, the sun was just beginning to set and Sally was telling everyone goodbye. After she'd been piled-on by the kids, and she'd told Laura and Jim goodbye, Sally turned to Lightning. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "So... I guess I'll see you in a few days?" Lightning asked, taking her tire.

Sally felt a little shock at the touch, and her heartbeat sped up. "Yeah... A few days." She replied, leaning a little closer.

Lightning looked into her green eyes. It was time. "Sally..." Lightning took a deep breath. _Come on, you can do this!_ "I... I love you."

Sally nearly couldn't breathe as Lightning continued. "I wanted to tell you before but... I was too nervous... And I just couldn't manage to get the words out." He looked down at the ground, then back up at her.

She smiled and squeezed his tire gently. "Lightning... I love you too. And I've been trying so hard to tell you. But like you said, just couldn't get the words out."

Lightning began to laugh, relief washing over him. Sally began to chuckle along with him, and he kissed her fender and nuzzled her. "Sally... Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes. Of course I will, Stickers." she leaned against him and closed her eyes. All they both felt was happiness. But suddenly, the peaceful silence was interrupted.

"Lightning and Sally, parked beneath a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-..." then in a hushed tone, "what letter comes next?"

"How should I know? I can't spell!"

"T! Maybe!"

Lightning rolled his eyes. "Lewis, go back inside."

Sally backed up. "Well... I have to get going. It's a long drive back to RS."

Lightning nodded. "I wish I could go with you."

Sally shook her hood. "No, you stay here and spend a few more days with your family. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. But promise me you'll be careful." Lightning said, taking her tire again.

"I promise I will be careful." Sally replied, rolling her eyes.

Lightning smiled at her and leaned slightly forward as Sally did too. Then he kissed her. There were no words to describe what the two lovestruck cars felt. It was a rush of exhilaration, an excitement, and a powerful feeling of love. They both felt as if they could stay like that forever. Parked together next to an apple tree, the sunset casting waves of golden light over them, and their lips pressed to each other's in a symbol of love.

* * *

The next evening at the same time, Sally was still driving towards home. She was still so happy about the night before that she was almost bouncing up and down. Soon enough the sky grew dark, and Sally began to drive a little faster. She was only an hour away from the town. Maybe she could make it home before it got to be too dark. She continued to drive down the interstate. A while later though, she heard the noise of an engine approaching. Upon looking in her side view mirrors, she could see a three big SUVs coming up behind her. She let it go, and kept driving, minding her own business. Then she heard a deep chuckle behind her. "Well, what have we here?" The dark gray SUV asked, coming up closer behind Sally.

One of his buddies, a dark green SUV pulled up to one side of her. "Pretty little thing, ain't she?"

The other SUV, a dark blue one, pulled up to Sally's other side before she could change lanes. "Porsche." He chuckled. "These are the best. You alone out here, babe?"

Sally's heart was pounding, but she kept her voice steady. "No, I'm not. My husband is mile or so back."

The gray SUV smiled back. "Married, huh? Then where's the ring?"

'Crap!' Sally thought. 'think fast, think fast!' "It-it's, uh.. Being repaired."

The blue SUV exchanged a glance with the others. "Yeah. She's not married."

Sally glanced worriedly up ahead, but the highway was practically empty. There were no other cars out there. The green SUV leaned towards her and brushed up against her. "Come on, baby. Why don't we have some 'fun'?"

Sally leaned away from him. "Don't touch me!" She snarled.

The gray SUV reached for her with his tires. "Come on, sweetie. You'd love it."

"Leave me alone!" Sally screamed.

The blue one made a grab for her, but accidentally hit her in the left back fender, causing her to go careening into the lane headed the other direction. A truck was approaching at a high speed. Sally's eyes widened in fear and she screamed, just as the truck slammed into her, sending her flying into the ditch. She was in agony! As she fought the battle for consciousness, she heard the voices of the SUVs. "Come on, guys. Let's Get outta here before the cops show up!"

Sally had no idea how much damage she'd sustained, but she could feel her entire left side had been crushed in, and one of her headlights had been broken. One of her front tires had blown, and there was a crack in her windshield. The pain was so intense that she felt violently nauseas and then everything went black.

* * *

**Bwah-ha-ha-ha! Mother of all cliffhangers! Is Sally okay?! What will happen next?! Will someone find her?! Review to find out!**

**Awww! They finally gathered up the courage to tell each other. LOVE THE FLUFF! **

**Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! **

**Third chapter today, baby!**

**Lizziemagic: What I envision for a ring is probably a metal or silver band of metal that is fitted around the car's sideview mirror. **

* * *

At The Weakest- Chapter 9: The Hospital.

"I'm gonna get you!" Lightning called to his little sister Lacey as he chased her all over the house. It was the day after Sally had driven home, and Lightning's last day at his parents house. Lacey squealed and crawled (A/N: Can a car crawl? Whatever.) as fast as her tiny wheels could carry her. Lightning reached for her with his tires and began to tickle her sides. She began laughing, screeching, and squirming. Suddenly, his car-phone (Cell phone) began ringing. He set Lacey down on the floor, then drove to a quieter corner. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr McQueen?" A deep male voice said on the other end.

"Yes?"

"I'm from the Arizona highway patrol organization. Do you happen to know Sally Carrera?"

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend." Lightning replied, loving how that sounded when he said it.

"She was in a wreck."

Lightning was shocked. He couldn't move. "W-When? H-H-How?"

"From what we were told, it was a few hours ago." The man replied. "She was driving down the highway, and the other car in the accident, a semi, told us that these big SUVs somehow spun her into the other lane. The semi hit her head on at full speed. She's sustained a lot of damage, and she's barely stable. You were the first name on her emergency contact list."

Lightning felt panic building up in his engine. "Thank you." He told the car, then hung up. He could barely breathe. His tires were shaking. "D-Doc! Doc! Doc!" He shouted.

The old racer appeared in the doorway. "What on earth is wrong?"

Lightning began to tear up. "Sally... S-She was in-in a wreck. We've gotta get home!" His voice broke as he said this.

Doc nodded in understanding. "Okay. Come on and pack your stuff. Let me see if I can get us flight tickets."

* * *

Doc and Lightning had been on the plane for an hour, and they were nearly halfway home. Lightning was worried out of his mind. "Doc, we need to get home faster!"

Doc shook his hood. Lightning had been waiting impatiently the whole ride. "Look, Son, I know you're worried about her, but this is the fastest we can get there. Hey, I'm worried too."

Lightning nodded. "Okay." He looked back up. "Should we call her parents?"

Doc looked at him. "Lightning, how much has Sally told you about her parents?"

Lightning looked confused. "Nothing, really."

"She's not exactly on friendly terms with them." Doc replied. "Did she tell you why she left LA?"

"Yeah. She wasn't happy, and she was tired of life in the fast lane."

"That's not the whole story." Doc told him. "When she was five, her parents became abusive. They hurt her in ways that you can't even imagine. She ran away to live with an uncle as soon as she could, and he helped her to go to law school. She was happy as an attorney for awhile, but one day, her father came after her. She was terrified, and she ran away from him. She drove and drove and drove. Then she collapsed aways out of town. It took some time to gain her trust. She was scared senseless and scarred all over, physically and emotionally. You ever notice that scar behind her left side-view mirror?"

Lightning nodded. Doc took a breath then continued. "Her father did that to her. Anyway, when she came here, I helped fix her up, and then Flo and Ramone took her in. Then you came along, and you know the rest."

Lightning's jaw had dropped. "Oh my gosh..." He said quietly. "H-How come she never told me?"

Doc shrugged. "She doesn't like to think about it. She still has nightmares. Once or twice a month she'll knock on the clinic door in the middle of the night, shaking and in tears, and she'll ask if I can give her any sleeping pills. She doesn't like to bring it up. That's probably why she hadn't told you yet."

Doc stared out the window, leaving Lightning to his thoughts. Sally had been abused? It was hard for Lightning to believe. How could anyone not love her? After Doc told him this, all Lightning wanted to do was hold Sally. Protect her. Care for her. Love her. Never let anyone hurt her again.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital in Phoenix, the biggest one around, they were directed to a waiting room on the second floor. After about ten tedious minutes of waiting, a doctor appeared. "Are you Lightning McQueen and Doc Hudson?"

They nodded. The doctor took a breath. "Miss Carrera has had quite a few injuries. All very severe. We've given her some painkillers and a sedative. She is awake, and stable, for the time being. We're about to have to operate. When the crash took place, her entire left side was crushed in. We'll have to do an entire replacement of her left side metal. However, her windshield was also cracked. Right now, that's the thing we're most worried about, and that's what we're going to perform surgery on first. I came to get you to sign the release papers, and if you want to visit her for a few moments, that's fine too. She's in room 222."

Doc sent Lightning on ahead of him while he signed the papers. Lightning slowly rolled to room 222 and opened the door. He wished he had prepared for the terrible site that would meet him upon entering. Sally was in a hospital bed, with several wires, monitors, and IV cords coming out from under her and from her hood which was raised slightly. It was awful, the site of her left side. Dents, cracks, and scrapes. One of her headlights had been completely smashed, And she had a crack going from the top right corner of her windshield, all the way to the left side, halfway down. Her eyes were only half opened, but Lightning could tell that she'd seen him, for she smiled a little. He drove up to her and took her right front tire. "Hey." He whispered, then placed a soft kiss on her fender.

She squeezed his tire slightly. "H-Hey... Stick-k-kers." she said shakily.

Lightning began to tear up upon hearing her voice. "So much for promising to be careful."

Sally blushed a little. "It w-w-wasn't my f-f-fault."

He kissed her again. "I know. Oh, Sally."

She leaned onto him as much as she could in her current condition. "P-Promise me that you'll b-b-be here w-when I wake u-up?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"I promise, Sweetheart." Lightning replied, nuzzling her. A few moments later, the doctor came in and Lightning had to leave. He kissed Sally one more time, then headed towards the waiting room, for what would be the longest six hour wait of his life.

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**:-) here's chapter 10. I might only get one chapter posted today. My baby sissy is sick and throwing up, and I'm her 'cuddle buddy'. **

* * *

At The Weakest- Chapter 10: The first date.

* * *

Lightning rolled from wall to wall. Over and over and over again. He had been in the waiting room for nearly six hours. And he'd never been more nervous. He was so afraid that Sally wouldn't pull through. And he was scared for her that she would have to go through all the pain of a metal replacement. He himself had had small areas patched and replaced before, but never anything this big. It was, as far as he knew, the worst pain a car could endure. He didn't want her to go through that. This was his fault! Why couldn't he have just traveled with her?! Lightning wanted to punch something, he was so mad at himself.

"Kid, quit beating yourself up." Doc's voice broke the silence. "It wasn't your fault. And you've got enough to worry about without a guilty conscience for no reason."

Lightning sighed and leaned against the wall. Glancing up at the clock told him that it was four in the morning. His eyes began to slowly close...

"Lightning."

"W-what?" Lightning murmured sleepily. "Ten... More... minutes, mom."

Doc rolled his eyes. "Lightning!" He said a little louder.

"Hmm..."

"LIGHTNING! KID!" Doc revved his engine loudly.

"AHH!" Lightning screamed. "I'm up!"

Doc shook his head. "I Need dynamite to wake you up." He complained.

Lightning stretched his stiff axles, and Doc looked at him. "Sally's out of surgery. About to wake up. The doctors said that she wanted you?"

Lightning nodded. "Yeah. She wanted me to be there when she woke up."

Doc smiled. "You'd better get in there then."

Lightning slowly drive back to room 222 and knocked. Upon entering, he saw one doctor standing near Sally, who was still asleep. She had bandages wrapped over where the crack on her windshield had been.

The doctor drove over to him. "Surgery was a success, and she should be waking up very soon. Tonight, if there are no complications, we'll perform surgery on her side." the doctor smiled. "Call us if there's a problem, and I'll send someone to check on her in a little while."

The doctor exited the room, and Lightning hesitantly drove to Sally's side. He gently caressed her tire. Five minutes later, a smile came to her face. "Hey, Stickers." She whispered.

"Hi, Sweetheart." He said softly. "Um, why aren't you opening your eyes? Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm okay. It just hurts a little."

Lightning kissed her fender. "Does that help?" Then he kissed her lips. "How about that?"

Sally giggled quietly. "You know it does, Stickers."

Lightning smiled. He loved making her happy. Doc had always said that laughter and happiness were the best medicine.

* * *

Within three weeks, Sally was fully recovered, and Lightning decided something: It was time to take her on a date.

He drove nervously up to her cone, number 4. He tapped on the door with his tires, and it was opened by Sally a few moments later. "Hey, Stickers." She said happily. " 'Cone' on in."

Lightning was not amused. "You know, I'm already renting a cone. You don't have to persuade me to buy something using those puns."

She smiled and kissed his fender. "I know." she said, then drove out of the cone. "Sooo.. What brings you here, 'Honey'?"

"Nothing much, 'Dear'." Lightning replied, smiling at the terms of endearment that they'd named each other. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner and a movie?"

Sally gave him a sly sideways glance. "Like a date?"

Lightning drove up in front of her. "Absolutely." He whispered, then pressed his lips to hers. Sally sighed and let herself melt into the kiss. She loved when he kissed her. The feeling of his soft lips against hers caused her heartbeat to rapidly gain speed, and it made her feel warm and light-headed. Lightning continued to kiss her, loving the sound of her engine purring happily with every little kiss.

"Soldier!" A voice shouted from nearby. "Not a good display of public code of conduct!" Sarge shouted.

"Dude, let them feel the love, man.."

"Shut up, you hippie!"

Lightning smiled back at Sally. "So.. I thought maybe we'd leave in about an hour?"

Sally kissed his fender. "I'll be ready and waiting."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Sally and Lightning were parked at the drive in, seeing 'Pontiacs of the Car-ibbean: Curse of the black wheel'.

The movie began, and Sally snuggled up comfortably next to Lightning. He smiled at the touch, and he took her wheel in his. About half an hour later, Sally turned and kissed him, and it quickly turned into a make-out session.

"Get a room!" Someone in the back of the crowd shouted, throwing an empty can at them, hitting Lightning in the side view mirror. Sally blushed, and Lightning snickered. A while later, the movie ended, and everyone was getting ready to leave. Lightning began to back out of the parking space, when suddenly a stabbing pain shot through his left axle. He winced and tried to brush it away.

He drove in front of Sally as they made their way towards the restaurant. His axle began throbbing, then the pain died away. Lightning took a breath, figuring that he'd just pulled a muscle or something. He and Sally got a table and ordered dinner. He smiled at Sally. "Did you do something different with your paint shade?" He asked.

Sally nodded. "Yeah, actually. I had Ramone paint me a bit darker a tone of blue. Do you like it?"

He smiled and kissed her. "I love it. You look gorgeous."

Sally looked lovingly at him. "You're so sweet."

"You're sweeter." He replied.

Sally shook her hood. "No I think you are."

"Nope. It's you."

"You're sweeter, and I will argue with you." Sally continued.

Lightning laughed. "I'm gonna argue right back."

"But I'll still be right..."

* * *

That night, Sally and Lightning shared a goodnight kiss before driving their separate ways. Lightning went to sleep feeling happier than he had in a long time...

But it was not to last.

The next morning, when Lightning awoke, he found himself to be overcome with weakness. He couldn't lift a tire. He had to gather up his strength if he wanted to talk. Doc sighed with disappointment. Lightning was in stage two of the engine deterioration disease.

And it was time to break the news to him.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun-duuuuhhhhhh! Sniff... Poor Lightning.

Next chapter they shall have to break the sad news. Poor Sally. Poor Lightning. :-( Reviews are appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, Pancake. I'll Change the rating. :-) **

* * *

At The Weakest- Chapter 11: Breaking the News.

* * *

There was a knock at the door of Cone #1. Lightning summoned what strength he could. "Come in." He said weakly.

The door opened and Sally, Mater and Doc were parked outside. Doc rolled forward. "We gotta take you to the clinic to do some tests, Rookie."

"Okay." Lightning replied in a small whisper.

Sally's heart hurt to hear him and see him this weak. As she followed behind Mater who was towing Lightning, she spoke with Doc. "Isn't there something we can do?"

Doc looked sadly at her. "Honestly, Sally, I wish there was."

Sally sighed. "But isn't there some cure?"

"Not that I know of." Doc said. "But I've been up late the last three days trying to find one. And I promise I'm gonna keep looking until I do."

Sally nodded, and tried to manage a smile. Within ten minutes, they arrived at the clinic. The first thing they had to do was tell Lightning. Lightning looked at Doc and Sally anxiously. Doc took a breath. He knew it was up to him. "Lightning.." He started.

Lightning knew something bad was coming. Doc hardly ever called him anything but 'Rookie'. Doc took another breath. He hated to tell the kid this. Lightning noticed Sally's eyes well up with tears, and she looked away. "Doc, what's going on?" He whispered. "Why's she crying? Doc, you're scaring me."

"Lightning... You know how you've been getting sick a lot? And how this morning you started feeling weak?"

Lightning nodded, so Doc continued. "You're in stage two of Engine Deterioration Disease."

Lightning's jaw dropped. "But... How? I'm too young!" There were hints of panic and fear in his voice.

"It's a genetic disease." Doc said. "If someone in your family, even a few generations back, had it, you had a chance of getting it. And from looking at your medical records, I found that it started when you were about five and had some engine trouble. The symptoms went away after that, but when you started racing, it sped up the process."

Lightning couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're in stage two. The weakening stage." Doc said. "You're gonna feel really weak and sick for the next week or so. Sally offered to help you out, or if you'd rather I can keep you at the clinic. It's up to you."

Lightning was still shocked from the news. He looked at Doc. "How long do I have?"

Doc was nearly in tears himself. "You have at least another month before..." Doc's voice trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Lightning looked down dejectedly. he knew what Doc was going to say. _Before you die._

"I'm going to go get the testing supplies." Doc said, then drove out of the room.

Lightning looked up to see tears sliding down Sally's fender. He rolled forward and took her tire. A million emotions were flying around in his mind, but a new one suddenly hit him upon seeing his lover crying. Determination. A powerful feeling and a new resolution.

"I'm not going to let this stop me." Lightning said firmly. "Sally... I'm going to get better."

* * *

After a long day of tests that all said the same thing, Lightning was extremely exhausted, so he and Sally headed for Sally's house. Most of the time, Sally lived in her cone, just so she could be close to the lobby, But she had a house on Main Street. It was one of the old businesses that Sally had renovated into a homey apartment. It was actually pretty nice. Sally held the door open and Lightning slowly rolled in. She led him through a kitchen and into a bedroom. It was small, but it had two beds, a nightstand, and a tv mounted to the wall.

Sally turned and smiled at Lightning. "Pick a bed. I'll help you get settled in, then I can get you some dinner or something, okay?"

"Okay." Lightning said, returning her smile. Before he got onto the bed, he leaned forward and kissed her fender. "I love you, Sally." He whispered.

Sally kissed him back. "I love you too."

Twenty minutes later, Lightning was in bed, and he and Sally were talking as he ate dinner. "Sally, do you think I'll ever be able to race again?" He asked out of the blue.

"I hope so." Sally replied. She looked at him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing, I just..." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I don't want to lose you."

Lightning shakily reached out to take her tire. "Sal, you won't. I already told you, I'm going to get better."

Sally sighed once more, and then tried to manage a smile. "Well... I'm going to go get dinner at Flo's. Do you want to come with?"

"No thanks." Lightning replied, moving his empty fuel can to the side. "I think I'm going to just rest, if that's okay."

"Yeah. Call me if you need me." Sally said, planting a kiss on his fender. Then she drove out.

Lightning sighed and sank down onto the covers. He honestly didn't know if he would get better. He was just trying to be strong for Sally. He WANTED to get better, that was for sure. But could he actually do it? He was angry that racing had done this to him. He might never be able to marry. He'd never get the chance to be a father. Lightning wondered about what would happen if he didn't make it. Doc would probably fall back into a state of loneliness and isolation. The town might just go right back to its previous state of being run down. His family would all mourn him, and he could just imagine his parents sobbing at his grave. That was a terrible picture. But the unbearable thought was of Sally. What would she do? God, he didn't even want to think of it. She would be heartbroken.

A single tear fell from Lightnings eyes and slid down his fender, Then it dropped onto the blankets and was soaked up, like a drop of cool water onto a desert wasteland. His mind couldn't help but drift back to Sally. He wanted to marry her. But there wasn't time. He wanted to have children with her. But there wasn't time. Sadness turned into anger, anger to rage, and rage to that too familiar feeling of determination.

He was going to get well.

This disease couldn't stop him. He was in control.

He was GOING to get well.

* * *

"I don't know, Flo." Sally was saying. "But I'm trying."

They were parked next to a pump, Sally having just filled up, and a fuel can in front of her now. Flo looked sympathetically at the young girl. It never seemed to end. Sally always had more to deal with than it seemed she could carry. Flo nuzzled Sally, motherly. "It'll all work itself out, Honey. Don't you worry. Now you finish up your meal, and I'll warm you up a hot fuel. On the house."

Flo drove into the cafe, and Sally looked up at the star-filled sky. It made everything else seem so small and insignificant. Made her forget everything, if only for a moment. But somehow, when her eyes dropped back to earth, all her problems came flooding back. She was still Sally Carrera. A runaway from an abusive home, flashbacks that gave her nightmares twice a month, and a boyfriend who could quite possibly not live another year. Man, putting it like that made it seem just pitiful. Sally sighed and pushed away her can, then drove back towards the cafe. "Flo?"

"Yeah, Sugar?" She said, appearing in the doorway.

"I think I'm going to bed." Sally said.

Flo nodded. "Good. Go get some rest, baby. Sleep well."

Sally smiled at her, then began the drive to her house. Inside it was dark and quiet. Sally was getting ready for bed, when the phone rang. "Hello?" She said, though she wondered who it was. She found out a minute later. "Dad?!"

* * *

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 12. **

Warning: Language and Violence.

* * *

At The Weakest- Chapter 12: Pie Crust Promise.

A week later, a big, silver and blue 1970 Buick GSX by the name of Gage Carrera had arrived in the tiny town. All the townsfolk welcomed him, except for Sally, Lightning, Doc, Flo, and Ramone, who all knew who he truly was inside. The week before, after Sally had gotten the call, she drove as fast as her tires could carry her to Doc. Over the phone, Gage had told Sally that he was only coming to talk to her. Sally knew not to trust him. She'd told Doc what Gage had said, and Doc promised to watch him, and protect her if he tried anything.

Right now Gage was smiling and laughing, talking with the townsfolk, and buying things from them. Sally watched him with disgust from inside her house. How could he do that? He was trying to earn their trust. She wanted to run and scream to all of them that he was not, under any circumstances, to be trusted, but that could only have bad consequences. He hadn't seen her yet, but she knew that he would become suspicious if she didn't show up soon.

"Sal?" Lightning's weak voice said. It had been a week since Lightning went into the weakness stage, and he seemed to almost be out of it.

Sally turned around and rolled up to him. "Yeah, Stickers?" She asked, nuzzling him.

"Why are you staring out the window? You've been there all afternoon."

Sally took a deep breath. "My dad got here today." She said, but her voice definitely didn't sound as brave as she'd wanted it too. More of a small squeak.

Lightning, without thinking, revved his engine angrily. "What does he want?!"

"Lightning, calm down." Sally said, taking his tire. "You'll get yourself all worked up before your appointment this afternoon, and then Doc will have to hospitalize you. And you've almost gotten out of stage two."

"Sorry." Lightning said. "But either way. Why is he here?"

"He-he said he just wanted to talk to me." Sally answered. "But I don't believe him."

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Sally jumped. Lightning shook his hood as he watched her drive towards the door. He hated seeing her like that. Skittish. Frightened.

Sally opened the door to see Flo. She hugged Sally (A/N: idk how a car does that. Just go with it.) and rolled inside. "Honey, you should come out."

Sally backed up fearfully. Flo gave her a sympathetic look. "Doc is out there, Sweetie. He won't let anything happen to you." She said gently. "Come on."

Sally took a deep breath and mustered her courage. "Okay." She turned around to face Lightning. "I'll be back soon."

Sally allowed Flo to lead her outside, and they slowly drove up to the cafe, where everyone was gathered.

"Sally!" Her father exclaimed, a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Dad." She said quietly, and forcing a smile.

"Come here and give your daddy a hug." He said happily.

Doc watched as Sally, trembling, rolled forward. He admired her bravery in doing that. From what he'd seen so far of their visitor, Gage seemed to be a nice gentlecar. But from the fear in Sally's emerald eyes, he could see that she knew better than to fall for it. Doc felt someone pull up beside him, and he turned to see Lightning. "Hey, Rookie." Doc greeted him. "What'r you doing up?"

"I didn't feel very good about Sally being out here." Lightning replied, slightly out of breath. "That guy... Just... I don't know."

"I understand what you mean." Doc said in a low voice. "But I don't think he'll try to hurt her now, especially with the sheriff right there. I warned Sheriff about Gage already."

"Gosh..." Lightning said, watching Sally trying to keep smiling, but he could see how uneasy she was. "Look at her. That's terrible." Just then, Sally caught his eye, and flashed him a desperate look. 'Are you okay?' Lightning mouthed.

'Not really', she mouthed back.

Lightning blew her a kiss and tried to smile.

Sally sighed and looked back up at her father. He hadn't changed a bit, except that right now he didn't smell like he'd been out all night drinking. He smiled down at her and pulled her aside. "Listen." He said quietly. "I need to talk to you privately later."

Sally's heart started pounding. She began to hyperventilate. Fear coursed through her veins. She forced one last smile. "I guess we'll talk later then." She said shakily.

She made herself drive slowly over to Lightning, and she clung to him. Doc looked at her. "What did he say just now?"

"That he needed to talk to me privately." Sally replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "Doc, he'll hurt me."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Lightning growled. "Sally, I won't let him lay a tire on you. I promise."

Sally leaned against him. "Thank you." She whispered.

Gage rolled over to them. "Excuse me, Sir." He said to Doc. "Is there anyplace I could get a hotel room around here? I thought I'd stay in town for a few weeks."

Doc knew that if Gage got a room at the Cozy Cone, Sally would be in a lot more danger of him hurting her while she was alone. Ah! Wheel Well. "Yes, actually." Doc replied. "The Wheel Well, up by Tailfin Pass is a nice place. The nicest around, actually."

Gage smiled. "Wonderful. But I don't know the way. Sally sweetie, could you show me?"

Sally froze, not sure how to answer, but Lightning answered for her. "Of course, and I'll come with you two."

"Alright. Just let me go fill up." Gage said, then drove towards the fuel pumps at Flo's.

"Lightning!" Sally half yelled. "What are you talking about?! You can't drive all the way up there."

"Well I sure as hell aren't letting you go by yourself with him." Lightning retorted. "And besides, the exercise won't hurt me. Right, Doc?"

"He's right, Sally." Doc said to her. "If anything, it'll be good for him."

So that was what they decided.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were driving up the road towards the Wheel Well. As they zipped past the familiar trees and curves, Sally tried to calm down. After all, he hadn't hurt her yet. And Lightning and Doc had both promised to keep her safe. Her mind was filled with memories from her childhood. Mostly all bad. Her father, who had been driving in front of Sally and Lightning, dropped back so he was even with Sally. Lightning dropped back enough so that he was giving her dad plenty of space, but that he could also ram him if he tried anything.

"Sally?" Gage said.

"Y-Yeah?" She asked.

He glanced at Lightning, then back to Sally. "Are you dating him?"

"Yes." Sally replied, wondering why he'd asked.

He smiled. "He's a good car. I was just curious. Sally, I'm glad you finally found someone. You deserve it."

Sally was confused. Why was he being so nice? It didn't make sense. But no matter how nice he was, she was never going to trust him again.

...

After Gage had gone inside the hotel, Lightning took Sally aside. "Baby, I want to talk to you tonight after we get back to town, okay?"

"Okay." Sally replied, leaning up against him. It was then she realized that he was breathing hard. "Stickers? You alright?"

"Yeah... Just got a bit out of breath." He said, taking her tire. "But I did it. I made it all the way up here... Earlier this week I couldn't drive out of my cone. I TOLD you I was going to get better."

Sally smiled at him. "We'll so far you're doing amazingly."

He leaned closer and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Honey." She said, her eyes closing, and allowing herself to melt into the moment. The sun was setting, and the gold and pink lights filtered through the leaves of the trees. For just a moment, they forgot their troubles. Her father was never there, and the engine disease was gone. The only existence was themselves, two love struck cars only needing each other. Nothing else, no one else. If only moments like those could be all the time.

* * *

That evening, after everyone had left the cafe except Flo, Sally, Gage, and Doc, Gage approached Sally. He parked in front of her and looked her in the eye. "So why did you leave?" He asked in a low voice. "You've run away from me twice."

Sally fixed him with a serious look. No backing down. She would be strong. "Because you hurt me."

"You were only getting what you deserved." Gage replied, his eyes narrowing.

Sally scoffed. "Oh really? What did I ever do that made me deserve to be approached _and cut _with a flaming hot knife, behind my side view mirror?"

"Girl, if I could only begin to list what all you've done." Gage said, maliciousness growing in his tone. "And it's all your fault that your mother and I aren't married anymore. You worthless little piece of scrap metal."

Sally opened her mouth to say something, but knew that no matter what she said he'd just get angrier. "Goodnight."

"What?"

"I said, 'goodnight'." Sally half-shouted, then drove off to her house. She drove inside and slammed the door. She _knew _it! She knew he would start that. She drove into her bedroom, slamming that door too.

"Babe, are you okay?" Lightning asked, concern in his tone.

Sally closed her eyes for a minute, trying to shut out everything. No, she wasn't okay. She had been an emotional wreck all day. But of course she'd never snap at Lightning. "Not really, but I'll be fine."

Lightning rolled out of bed and nuzzled her. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

Sally shook her hood. "You have enough to worry about without my problems on top of it."

"Please, Sal?" Lightning said, taking her tire.

She sighed. One more argument she couldn't win. Sally turned out the lights and drove into her bed, then turned so that she was facing Lightning. "My dad is at it again. Telling me that I'm worthless. A mistake. The reason that he and mom aren't together. And more."

Lightning wanted to ask her a question, but was hesitant about it. "...Sally?"

"Yeah, Light?" Her voice cut through the darkness.

"What... Well, why... What happened to make him so mad at you?"

Sally took a deep breath then told him her story.

...

_Gage and Loretta Carrera would have been happy to live their whole life without having a child. All a child could be was a snot-nosed brat and another mouth to feed. At least in their opinion. Loretta was a singer. Her voice and looks made men everywhere go crazy for her. _

_Gage Carrera was a body art stylist. The finest in Las Vegas. He'd heard much about the famous Loretta Violet. But he didn't expect her to come rolling into his shop one day, asking for a paint job before her show that night. Gage offered it to her free of charge if she'd sing something for him. _

_That was how they met. _

_They were madly in love and got married. They both continued with their careers, happy and content. But then Sally came along. For the first two years, Sally had a decent childhood. No complaints. But one night, she she was three years old, her mother went back to singing. This wouldn't have been a problem, except that her father was ALSO at work. That too wouldn't have been a problem, but for the fact that they left her by herself without a babysitter._

_Sally was scared. The house was big. The sky was dark. She was sure that there was a monster in her closet. She fell asleep, crying on the sofa. She thought that her mommy and daddy had abandoned her. _

_The next three nights were like that. Then, Sally decided that maybe it was just life. Maybe her parents just left at night and that was what parents were supposed to do. Perhaps all parents did that. She became used to the dark, and the bumps and scratching noises. _

_When Sally was five years old, she had just gone to bed, when she heard an awful noise. The door downstairs crashed open with a splintering bang. Then it slammed really hard. But then the worst noise. Her mommy and daddy were yelling. It sounded like they said her name a few times. Sally gathered up her teddy bear and rolled to the top of the stairramp. They were yelling loudly. Her Mommy was yelling something about her daddy being drunk. Whatever that meant. And her daddy was yelling something back about her mommy being a whore. Sally didn't know what that meant either,,but it sounded bad. She didn't like the sound of them fighting. Sally rolled down the stairs. Maybe they just needed a hug. Sally rolled up behind them, just as her mommy yelled one more thing and sped away. Her daddy turned around to see her, and she smiled. She reached to hug him, but he shoved her out of the way, causing her to hit the wall. He yelled at her now. "Just go back to bed, you little brat! You're half the problem!" _

_Sally quickly drove back up the stairs, in tears and in pain from a dent forming on her left fender. _

_A year later, Loretta Carrera up and left. She'd had it with Gage, and her daughter was worthless to her. Gage, though very angry, was more heartbroken. He turned to drink. He was angry all the time. And he took that out on Sally. If she did one wrong thing, she could expect him to beat her up. He cared nothing about her. She was just 'A meaningless accident that he had to pay for until she was old enough for him to kick out of the house'. _

_But as the years went in, Gage became more aggressive. Sally began to get bruised so badly that makeup couldn't cover it. The kids at school avoided her. She was 'the weird kid'. _

_One day, when Sally was sixteen, a new boy arrived at the school. He instantly went to being the popular jock. He drove up to Sally a few months into the school year, and told her that she was beautiful. She made his heart flutter. They exchanged numbers, and soon enough were boyfriend and girlfriend. A month later, they were deeply in love, or so she thought. Sally thought it was just so romantic with the prom coming up. The week before prom, he hadn't asked her to be his date yet. Sally drove up to him, and asked. He laughed in her face. "You actually thought I loved you?" He motioned with his tire to the school cheerleader and popular girl. "Sorry, Sally. I'm moving on." _

_Sally was heartbroken. She drove through the park, trying to clear her mind. Trying to think of something happy. Not happening. She arrived home three hours late. And her dad was angry. The inevitable happened. Sally couldn't do anything. She was too tiny to defend herself against him. She took the beating. And nearly had to go to the hospital, he had wounded her so badly. _

_Once Sally was almost recuperated, she ran away. She had been gone for two weeks when she found her uncle in LA. He took her in, and welcomed her. He then helped her to finish school, and once that was done, Sally went to law school. She'd had the idea that if she became a lawyer, she would be able to get her dad sent to jail for Child abuse. _

_Three years after Sally graduated from law school, and she was living the busy life of an attorney, her father arrived at her uncle's house. Her uncle wasn't home at the time. Sally's father grabbed a knife. A hot knife. He attempted to stab her. Instead, Sally lurched forward towards the door, and he only managed to hit her behind the side-view._

_Sally drove and drove and drove. And we all know the rest._

_..._

Lightning, who was apalled by the entire thing and was now ready to best up the next person who so much as touched Sally, rolled over to her bed and climbed up beside her. He pulled the blankets up over her, and held onto her. She was shaking. This was the first time she'd ever told someone about her entire past. He gently kissed her fender. "I won't let him hurt you ever again."

But unfortunately, that was a pie crust promise. _Easily made, easily broken. _

* * *

_Please Review._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, All. :-) sorry for the late updates. School is here again, and it's my first year of algebra. I'm busy, then exhausted. Not to mention I had a bit of block with this chp. But, here's an update, next one will be sometime next week, and the next update on KISSINT should be soon. Matt and I had a change of plans right before we were going to post the chapter, hence the delay. **

**Also, I'll be posting a new SHORT STORY soon! Keep watching my profile. The first chp should be out soon!**

* * *

**Short chp. :-( sorry. **

At The Weakest: Chapter 13- Broken.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sally's father was still in town, with no apparent plans of leaving anytime soon. Sally had become slightly more comfortable with him around, but she still was determined not to trust him. Right now though, Sally had other things to think about. Like getting Lightning to go to his appointment at the clinic. "Come on, Honey. Please?"

Lightning burrowed further under the covers as the bright, late-morning sun shone in his eyes. "No. It's too early."

"Lightning, It's eleven." Sally replied irritably.

She heard Lightning sigh. "Why do I have to go there every other day?" Lightning whined.

"Doc is concerned for you. He wants to make sure that the engine disease isn't progressing too fast." Sally replied.

Lightning huffed. "I'll come out on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Good morning kiss."

Sally smiled a little and rolled forward. A mischievous look glimmered in her eyes. She kissed his fender, then jerked the blankets off. "There. You had your kiss."

"That wasn't fair! Or nice!" Lightning protested, rolling out of bed.

"You didn't specify that it had to be your lips." Sally said matter-of-factly. "Besides, you have morning breath."

Lightning looked at her, then dashed away. He returned a few minutes later and smiled a toothy grin. "There. All clean."

Sally just laughed.

* * *

A half hour later, they were in Doc's clinic. "Well, Rookie, It's actually not progressing near as fast as we thought." Doc announced, looking at some papers he held in his tire.

"That's great-!" Sally began to explain, but Doc cut her off.

"But, unfortunately, it's still there. And it's getting worse." Doc said solemnly. "You're getting pretty close to stage three. I can tell because from these X-rays, it appears that... The outside metal on the engine is beginning to deteriorate. Which means that stage three should start within two weeks. Then it'll last up to two weeks. But, after that, If everything is alright, you'll be able to have the first few surgeries to replace parts of the engine that had been deteriorated."

Lightning sighed heavily. "That is, if It doesn't kill me." He said, his voice breaking.

Sally rolled up next to him and took his tire. "Hey." She said in a quiet voice. "Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. Remember? You're GOING to get well again."

Lightning half-smiled, but inside, nothing changed. He knew he was going to die. That was fate. Lightning sighed and drive out of the clinic.

Sally moved to go after him, but Doc held her back. "Give him some time to think, kid."

"Okay." Sally said. Doc had a point. "Have... Have you found a cure yet?"

Doc shook his hood. "Not yet, but I'm still trying. I'n not gonna give up just cause its not on the first page of Google."

Sally chuckled softly. "I'm sure Lightning appreciates that." She looked at Doc and noticed something in his eyes that she hadn't before. It looked like he was worried about something. It could have been over Lightning, but Sally didn't think that was it. "Doc, is something wrong?"

He looked at her, as of determining whether to tell her or not. "Sally... Last night... Some stuff got stolen from Ramone's paint shack. Expensive paints, tools, and... A safe of money. But... This morning I talked to one of the managers at the Wheel Well and... Your dad never came in last night. He didn't come in until about one in the morning. About fifteen minutes after the robbery."

Sally's jaw dropped. "My dad robbed Ramone's?!"

"Hey, now there's no sure evidence it was him." Doc said to her. "But seeing as how there are no other tourists around..."

"So what do we do?" Sally asked.

Doc looked at her. "I already talked to Sheriff. He said that if anything else goes missing, we'll search your dad's belongings."

Sally nodded her hood. She couldn't believe it! Well, scratch that. She could. Sally looked back at Doc. "I'm going to go get something from Flo's." She told him, then drove away.

As Sally drove down the curved road a few minutes later, she was very glad that she was a good liar. Up she went to Wheel Well, and into her Dad's hotel room. It was quiet, so he must be out. Sally rolled towards the closer door and it opened with a creak. She winced at the noise. Nothing In the dark closet. She backed up and then looked under the bed. A box was under there. She pulled it out and opened it. Tools... Paints... And a money safe. Sally became excited. She had to get back to town and tell sheriff!

"What are you doing?!" A voice demanded.

Sally turned around so fast she hit the wall. Her father was parked in the doorway. And he did not look happy. Sally, still holding the box, knew she couldn't even give an excuse. Her father inched forward. "Sally... What are you doing in here?"

"I... I,.. This belongs to Ramone. You had no right to take it." Sally said, surprised at the boldness of her words.

Her father's mouth curved into an evil smile. "Well its just too bad then that you'll never live to tell anyone."

And with that he backed up, revved his engine, and surged towards Sally.

In that split-second before she felt the agonizing painful impact, Sally's mind thought of Lightning. Where was he? He promised to protect- CRASH!

* * *

Lightning drove away, wanting to just have some time to think. He decided to drive up to Wheel Well. As he drove, he began to ponder. If he was going to die, what was he going to do before he did?

Obviously he wouldn't be able to race again. He wanted to be able to tell everyone goodbye before he died, rather than them having to mourn that they didn't get the chance.

Birds called in the trees and the sun shone down, bathing him in warmth. Lightning began to contemplate how to tell everyone goodbye. And then it came to him. He would write them each a letter. He smiled at the thought. That was how he would do it.

Just then, Lightning's car-phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lightning, you have to get here right now!" Doc's panicked voice exclaimed.

"What's wrong?!"

"It's Sally... Her dad... Wrecked her. She's hurt real bad."

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to kill that monster!" Lightning, enraged shouted. "Doc, where are you?"

"Up at Wheel Well. A worker called after hearing Sally scream. We got here as fast as we could, but Gage is gone. Probably left the state. Sheriff is going after him, but rookie, you need to get up here."

Lightning immediately took off towards the road. "I'm on my way."

* * *

Please review!

"That awesome moment when you find free wifi in public, and you're all like \( •-•)/ WHOO-HOO!"

That moment when your own wifi randomly quits when you're online and you're all ( /_-) *facepalm*"


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay. Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing.** :-)

* * *

At The Weakest- Chapter 14:

* * *

Quick A/N: I realized that I should have been saying oil, but I'm just gonna say blood. Go with it. Also, I realized I've been saying 'heart'. Just go with that too. :-)

Waves of guilt washed over Lightning as he sped up to Wheel Well. Why did he leave her alone?! He knew this would happen. Panic flooded him. Sally. Sally. Sally. Sally. Those were his only thoughts when he arrived and sped up to the second floor. Seeing a paramedic standing outside an open room door, Lightning raced over there. Lightning could only watch, numbed, as Doc and a few paramedics rolled Sally out on a stretcher. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her. Her entire left front fender and left side were smashed in. A large gash ran from her back bumper all the way across to her front right fender. Blood was everywhere, and still pouring from the cut. Doc rolled over to where Lightning was parked, and gently pulled him back so that the medics could get past with the stretcher. "H-How... Bad?" Lightning, voice shaking, asked Doc.

Doc sighed. "It's not as bad as her wreck a few months ago, because that was in several different areas. This is just the large cut and the smashed-in metal. She'll make it." Doc assured the rookie. "She's a strong little thing."

Lightning, though a little more comforted, wasn't going to rest easy until he'd talked to Sally personally. Just then, the sheriff drove up. He was panting heavily. "I... Couldn't... Catch him..." He told them. "But... I radioed to the next police station. They're gonna... Keep an eye out for him."

Lightning and Doc nodded, and they all drove out of the Wheel Well and back towards town.

* * *

Upon reaching town, Doc immediately rushed into his clinic, where the paramedics had taken Sally. Lightning just idled outside for a moment. He didn't know where to go or what to do. Then, Doc reappeared in the doorway, and gestured for Lightning to follow him. Lightning was not sure what Doc was doing, but he led him towards the back of the clinic and into a room. Sally was on the lift, and she was awake. She tried to manage a smile when she saw Lightning. Deja vu, Lightning thought, this being all too reminiscent about a few months ago after Sally's crash.

Lightning rolled over to her and took her tire, then placed a very soft kiss on her fender. Her lips curved into a small smile.

Doc was getting out medical tools. He approached Sally's right side, the cut one. "I've got to re-seal the metal, Sally. its going to hurt. Lightning-" Doc exchanged a look with him that meant 'Comfort and distract her.'

Lightning looked at Sally and saw that though her face was calm, in her eyes he could see fear. He smiled at her and took her tire. "You're going to be fine, Sweetheart." He whispered soothingly.

Then Doc began the re-sealing. Sally winced a few times, but Lightning just kept on talking to her. It was over after about ten minutes. Sally breathed a sigh of relief. "That wasn't so bad." She said, a small smile growing on her face.

"Yeah, but your entire left side needs a metal replacement." Doc said. "I'm gonna go get some anesthesia." He told her, then drove out of the room.

Lightning pulled up closer to her and gently nuzzled her. "I'm so sorry, Sal. For leaving you alone... For not being able to protect you."

She kissed his lips and managed a small smile. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have gone off alone. If anything, it was my fault."

"Still though... I broke my promise." Lightning said, looking down at the tile floor. He glanced back up. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Aww, stickers.. You don't have to do anything." She said. "It's alright. I forgive you."

He nodded his hood, and the corners of his lips curved up. "You know... You uh, still never gave me that good morning kiss."

Sally laughed and then pressed her lips to his. A few minutes later, the clearing of a throat was heard. "Ahem." Doc said.

Lightning pulled away from Sally, and they were both blushing red. Doc looked at them sternly. "Rookie, could you please stop making out with the patient so I can perform surgery?"

Sally giggled. "I'll see you later, Light."

Just to get on Doc's nerves, Lightning kissed her once more before bidding her goodbye and leaving.

* * *

While Sally was in surgery, Lightning drive back to her house and began to write the first goodbye letter.

_Flo and Ramone, _

_I want to start by saying thank you. Flo, you were always like a second mother to me. Smiling, encouraging, always willing to give advice. By being there to listen if I had a problem, you taught me how to slow down and listen and help others. You made me a better car by doing that. Thanks for all those times of listening. Thanks for always giving a smile and 'Free hot fuel' when I came back from a long race season. You brought so many smiles to my face when I was weary and sick. Thanks for all of that. When I'm gone, please help Sally to get through it. She's going to need your love and motherly comfort. I know that you'll be able to do that. _

_Ramone, I want to say thanks for all the times when you've re-painted me after I was an idiot on the dirt track and scratched it up with cactus. Thanks for always being the guy I came to when I needed 'girl advice'. Sally and I probably wouldn't be together if you hadn't given me all that help and tips. You, like Flo, have taught me how to listen and give advice to others. I'm so grateful to you for all of that. After I'm gone, could you go tractor tipping with Mater? Or at least make sure that he has someone to do that with. It's going to be tough for him, and he'll need someone to take his mind off of it, if only for a few hours. Thanks. _

_Thank you, both of you. You were both great friends. _

_Lightning._

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. And to me it seemed a bit rushed.

Well, anyway. Update on Prom Week by tonight! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Thx for the reviews!**

******Heamic 08- Thank you! Hey, your oneshot is what inspired me to turn it into this! Thx! :)**

**A man 17: Lightning thinks he's going to die, so he's writing everyone a letter to tell them goodbye.**

**Pancake: Yah, yah, yah... I know. *facepalm* a thousand pardons. **

**Everyone else: Thanks! **

* * *

At The Weakest- Chapter 15: Just Cry.

* * *

Lightning sealed the letter in an envelope and looked around for a place to put it. He lifted the side of his mattress and slid it under. He took a deep breath, then drove outside into the sunshine. Lightning drove over to Flo's cafe, filled up, and then just idled there for a few moments. Looking around at the town, he began to realize how much he took for granted. His friendship with all of these cars who had changed

his life. Did he really even think about it? Did he ever take the time to be thankful for all of them? Did he even ever realize how much it meant to him?

What about the sunshine? Even on his worst days, the sun shone down and casted its warmth, bringing cheer to everyone. What about the town? This place was home. A haven of rest after a long season of work.

Lightning sighed. He felt a tear roll down his hood. There was so much that he was going to miss out on. Something anyone without this disease would get to do. He'd never be able to race again. He'd never have time to get married and raise a family.

Then a thought struck him. This wasn't fair to Sally. He shouldn't be her boyfriend. She deserved someone who could stay with her. He was going to die. No, she needed someone else. Lightning didn't even know what to do. Another tear slid from his windshield and then another. How did his life become this miserable, tangled mess?

Lightning took a deep breath. He wasn't going to cry. Crying was for the weak... Not that he wasn't, but still, he was not going to let himself. Another tear rolled down his hood and he stomped his tire in frustration. Just then he felt someone nudge him. "You okay, kid?" Doc asked, pulling forward.

Lightning sniffed and took a breath. "I'm fine."

"I'm not convinced." Doc said. "What's wrong?"

Lightning looked down and remained silent. Doc rolled closer. "Well?"

Lightning just shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Doc decided not to continue to ask. "Well, I came to tell you that Sally's out of surgery. She went through it fine, but she's going to be in a lot of pain the next few days. Why don't you go see her?"

Lightning nodded, and as he drove towards the clinic, he began trying to think of how to tell her... How to tell her that they couldn't be together.

* * *

Lightning quietly entered the room in the back of the clinic. Sally was parked low on her tires, and a blanket was draped over her. Lightning could see that her side now had a new layer of silver sheet metal. Once she had recovered from surgery, Ramone would paint the new metal to match the rest of her paint. Her eyes were open, but they held a tired look. Lightning rolled forward. "Hey, Sally... H-How are you?"

She winced a little. "I'll be alright in a few days..." She said hoarsely

Lightning took a breath. "Sally... I've got something to tell you..."

"I'm listening."

"Sally..." He started, "We... We can't be together... Anymore."

"What?" She asked, hoping she'd heard wrong. "Why?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "You deserve better... You deserve someone who's not going to die soon. You deserve someone better than me."

Tears were in her eyes. "Light... You're not going to d-"

"Yes, I am." He said, almost forcefully. "Just go ahead and accept it. I'm going to die, there's nothing anyone can do, and you and I shouldn't be together!"

"But you don't KNOW that... You could be perfe-"

"No!" He shouted. "I'm not going to get better! It's impossible! Only one in one-hundred cars survive this, and I don't have the feeling that I'm that one. I watched my grandfather die from this! I watched my great aunt die from this! I'm not going to survive!" His voice was breaking. "I only want what's... Best for you... And I'm not it."

Sally felt tears roll down her hood. "Light... Please... Just calm down and-"

"Sally, it's over. I'm sorry. But you deserve better." Lightning said, then drove away.

Sally began to sob.

...

Lightning drove out of the clinic and into Cone #1. He needed to think. Lightning sighed. That had not gone well. He huffed in frustration. Everything was so messed up. It was all a wreck. He didn't know how to fix it. He didn't know what to do. Lightning let out a long sigh, as he felt his eyes closing.

* * *

That afternoon, Doc was Parked at Flo's, talking with Sheriff, when he looked up to see Sally driving past. "Hey, what are you doing, kid? You're not supposed to be up until tomorrow."

"I have to talk to Lightning." She replied.

"Well I'll get him to come to you, okay?" Doc said, trying to usher her back towards the clinic.

She shook her hood. "I don't think he'll come to me. I have to go."

"You are the most stubborn car..."

Sally smiled and drove to cone number one. The door was shut. She knocked softly. No answer. Sally drove to the lobby and got a key. She unlocked the door and rolled inside. "Lightning..." She said quietly, seeing him asleep.

His eyes opened and he saw her. She rolled forward and kissed his fender. "Hey." She whispered. "I came to talk to you."

Lightning sighed and looked down. She nudged him with her tire so that he looked at her again. "Light, I understand what you mean... About how us being together isn't fair to me... But you know what? Even if you wanted to break up with me, I can't let you go."

Lightning felt tears pricking the corners of his windshield. "Don't you see?" He said, his voice thick with emotion. "That's just it. If you feel this way now, that you can't let me go when I'm alive... How horrible will it be when I'm dead? I'm just trying to make this easier... For you."

Sally now had tears falling. "Well you know what would make it easier? If you let me stay with you. You need me, and I need you. Please... Lightning, if you love me... Let us be together."

Lightning could barely speak past the lump in his throat. "S-Sal... I just... I don't know anymore."

Sally could tell he was holding back a sob. "Just cry." She told him, taking his tire. "Just let it out... It doesn't make you a wimp or anything. It means that you're strong... because you've made it through so much. Just cry."

Lightning couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears spilled over as he held Sally's tire. She drove closer and let him cry on her fender. As the tears spilled over and fell to the ground, they carried the tangled emotions with them. Sadness, worry, and despair all fell and melted into the carpet. And Lightning began to feel a little better, if only for a few moments.

* * *

_Red, _

_I know that you and I have never really talked very much, but I wanted to write you this letter to say thank you. Thanks for keeping the townfolk's spirits up with the flowers and plants you grow. You bring a smile to everyone's face, and you've brought countless ones to mine. Thanks for being a good friend. You're always there to greet me when I return from the races, showing how much you care. You're the nicest fire truck I've ever met. When I'm gone, can you please make sure that Sally keeps smiling? Take her some flowers... She loves them, especially the purple ones. It's going to be hard for her after I've left, and the flowers might make her smile. A few moments of happiness amongst the hours and days of pain. Goodbye, Red. You were a great friend, _

_Lightning _

* * *

**_Tissues, anyone?_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_..._**

**_"Dude, did you just fall?" _**

**_"No. I attacked the floor." _**

**_"Backwards?!" _**

**_"I'm freaking talented." _**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, that chapter was thoroughly depressing. How would you guys feel about a happy chapter? Heeeeree you go! **

* * *

At The Weakest- Chapter 16: Till Death Do We Part.

* * *

The next day went much better than the day the before. Lightning was in a better mood, because he'd done some thinking. Rather than dwelling on everything that he wasn't going to be able to do, he decided to cherish every moment that he had. He'd also made another decision. It was time to hit a jewelry store. He had a 'proposal' to make to a certain baby blue Porsche.

...

"Light, promise me you'll be careful." Sally pleaded.

They were parked at Flo's, Lightning about to leave for the next town over with Doc. Lightning drove up to Sally and kissed her fender. "I promise, Sweetie. And hey, I'll be fine. Doc's coming with me."

Sally nodded her hood. "I just... Am concerned. You know Doc said that stage three comes on suddenly, with no warning... I just don't want you to be alone when that happens."

"I'll be fine." He assured her again. "Stop worrying."

"Alright, I will." Sally said, then smiled, rolled forward, and kissed him. Lightning smiled and kissed her back, then he and Doc left.

* * *

Lightning was roaming around the jewelry store, trying to find the perfect ring. (A/N: The ring is a band of silver or gold, decorated with diamonds or gems, and is fitted around the left side-view mirror.) Lightning looked in all the display cases, yet found nothing that said 'Sally'. There were big ones, small ones, purple ones, orange ones, yet there was 'the one'. Lightning sighed and turned to Doc. "Alright. Let's head bac- hold the phone." A tiny display case had caught his eye, raised up on a shelf. Upon driving closer, Lightning could see that there was a single ring in it. The band was silver, and it was decorated with tiny red and blue crystals all the way around. "Ah-hah." Lightning said happily. Then he saw the price tag. "Ouch." $14,800. Lightning thought about it for a moment. He drove up to the counter. "Sir, I'd like to buy that ring."

* * *

"You must really love that girl, rookie." Doc said as they were on the drive home.

Lightning smiled. "With all my heart."

"You gonna propose tonight?" Doc asked him.

"I don't want to waste any time." Lightning replied. "I might even do it when we get back."

Doc looked over at him. He was amazed that stage three hadn't started yet. It should have by now. But hey, the longer it took, the better. Stage three lasted up to two weeks. And if Lightning made it through, he'd be strong enough to perform the nessacary surgeries. But there were also those who didn't make it through. Doc was still surprised that Lightning had gotten the disease at such a young age. That was just strange.

Doc hated having to watch the rookie go through this... He sighed. Why was there no cure?! He'd been wracking his brain for months, searching the Internet, calling specialists from other states, and yet... No one had an answer. Doc looked over at the rookie. He wondered what Sally had told him to put him in such good spirits. Doc sighed again. He loved the kid like his own son. He didn't want to have to watch him die. But every moment that passed, Lightning's engine was deteriorating away. Doc had performed an X-ray, and Lightning's engine metal was deteriorating at a very fast pace, along with his transmission, meaning that soon, Lightning might not even be able to move.

This was terrifying. And yet, it seemed like the one car dealing the best with it... Was the one it was actually happening to. Lightning was all smiles today. And it warmed Doc's heart to see that.

* * *

When they arrived home, Lightning and Doc drove to Flo's where all the townsfolk were parked. Lightning looked to make sure that everyone was there, and then Doc cleared his throat. "Hey, Everyone. Lightning's got something he wants to say."

Lightning drove up to Sally and took her tire. "Sally, I've been thinking about what you said. About how we should enjoy every minute that we have together... And how we both need each other... Sal, I love you. And I know we've only been together for two months, but... I think we both realize that we should be together." Lightning opened the box containing the ring. "Sally, will you marry me?"

"... YES!"

* * *

_::THAT NIGHT::_

"...Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Lightning answered, looking lovingly at Sally as the glowing neon lights of the town reflected off of her sparkly, white paint job. They'd told Doc that neither of them wanted a big, fancy wedding, and they wanted as much time together as possible. So they'd asked him to marry them that night. Flo baked a cake, and Ramone painted them up, and then under the neon lights, they had the ceremony.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lightning smiled at his wife as they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

"Whoo-Hoo! Git-R-Done!" Mater cried happily.

Just then, music filled the night air.

_...Life could be a dream, Life could be a dream... Do do do do do sh-boom! Life could be a dream, (sh-boom) If I could take you up to paradise up above, (sh-boom) and tell me, darlin', I'm the only one that you love. Life could be a dream, sweetheart..._

Lightning smiled at his bride. Then he looked around both ways, behind him, and all around. "May I have this cruise?" He asked, sure that Lizzie wasn't behind him.

Sally laughed softly. "Of course, my love."

And then they cruised late into the night, and when they finally stopped, Lightning and Sally headed up to the Wheel Well, where they were spending their honeymoon.

* * *

Three days later, mid-afternoon, Lightning and Sally were parked beside each other at Flo's cafe. Sally was snuggled up against Lightning, and he kissed her fender. "I love you, sweetie." He said softly.

"I love you too, honey." She replied, closing her eyes and settling against him. Sally felt him tense, suddenly, and she looked up. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sal, could you not lean against me for a minute, please?" He asked, his face taking on a look of pain.

Sally immediately backed away. "Are you okay? Should I get Doc?"

Lightning's teeth clenched together. His entire side where she'd been leaning began to burn in pain. He tried to roll forward, but his front axles suddenly became excruaciatingly sore. "Get Doc."

Sally immediately rushed away to find him, but in her heart she already knew what was wrong. Stage three had started.

* * *

_Guido, _

_I want to say thank you for everything that you do. You're so good at changing tires, and I think you're the reason that I won a lot of races. Thanks for helping me with them and for being part of the team. It meant a lot to me. I also want to say thanks for being a good friend. You're reliable, and kind, and always so willing to help out with anything. So thanks for that. When I'm gone, I have one favor to ask: Will you please keep smiling? You bring smiles to everyone's faces when you smile, and I don't want anyone to stop smiling. Especially Sally. Thank you, Guido. You made my time in town cheerful and happy. And that means the world to me,_

_Lightning._

* * *

_**Well, they're married now. I liked this chapter. Short, sweet, and to the point. **_

_**Thx for reading. I'll try to update soon. **_

_**Please Review! **_


	17. Author's Note

**Just to let you all know- **

**THIS STORY IS NOT OVER, AND I DO **

**NOT PLAN ON DISCONTINUING IT! **

**This story is kinda depressing, and so I'm taking a little break. I'm sorry to say this, but I won't be updating any of my stories for a few weeks. I'm having a lot of medical problems lately, some of which may require surgery very soon. **

**When I'm not feeling good, my writing is weak, and I only want to give you guys the best chapters for this story. **

**So, I'm taking a little break from writing while I get over what's going on with me, medically. **

**I promise that I will finish this story! Just... Not for a few weeks. **

**Thanks, all of you! *hug* **


	18. Chapter 18

_Well, it has definitely been too long since you guys got a chapter. Thank you for all your patience in waiting, and the encouraging comments on the last chapter. I am having gallbladder removal surgery this coming Wednesday, so unfortunately, I don't know when the next chapter will be, for this, or any of my stories. And unfortunately, this chapter is on the short side._

_..._

_This chapter holds a surprising twist at the end!_

* * *

At The Weakest: Chapter 18- Stage Three.

* * *

Lightning's eyes were closed tight throughout the entire exam. Every inch of his metal was a burning, painful fire. Sally held his tire, the only part of him that didn't hurt. Doc examined him quickly, then got him a room in the clinic, and set him up with some strong pain medication. After Doc left, Lightning looked over at Sally. She was watching him intently, and with concern. "How bad?" She asked hesitantly.

Lightning slowly took a deep breath in. "Very." He said slowly. He saw tears gathering in her windshield.

She drove closer to him and nuzzled him so gently she barely touched him. "I don't want you to die." She choked out.

"Sal... Let's... Not... Dwell on that... Until... We have to..." Lightning said quietly. "Let's... Enjoy... The time... We have left."

Sally nodded and tried to manage a smile for him. They idled in silence for a few moments. Just being together was a comfort to both of them. Sally's thoughts began to wander. She knew that this was the last stage before either recovery or death. And at this point, there was no way of knowing which of the two would be the outcome. She looked up at Lightning and saw that he was wincing in pain. "Honey...?"

"I'm... Alright.." Lightning choked out.

"No, you're not." Sally replied. "Shhh... The pain medication will kick in in a few minutes."

Lightning nodded his hood to show that he'd heard, and then he grasped her tire with his. He just held tightly for a few moments. Lightning became lost in thought. He had finished writing all of his good-bye letters. If he died... At least he wouldn't have to worry about that. But part of him was still uneasy. He didn't want to leave Sally. No words in any letter could express his undying love for her. The thought of being separated from her was unbearable. Lightning glanced to the side to see her looking at him with concern in her beautiful emerald gaze. "Sal.."

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"I... I wrote... Letters to everyone... Saying goodbye... I left them... Under the mattress of our bed. If-if I... Don't make... It... I want you to give... Them to everyone... Please?" Lightning pleaded.

Sally had tears gathering at the corners of her windshield. "Of course. But, Lightning, you're going to make it. You're strong. I know that you can."

Lightning smiled at her. "I'll try. For you."

* * *

That night, Lightning had fallen asleep, and Sally quietly drove to Doc's office. He looked over at her from where he had been looking through a medical magazine. "Hey, kid. How's he doing?"

Sally rolled forward and stopped a few feet away from Doc. "He's asleep."

"That's good. How are YOU?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm... Alright. Kinda stressed out."

Doc nudged her gently with his tire. "You'll be fine, kid. Lightning is strong. He's gonna make it." Doc wasn't sure if what he was saying was true, but it helped Sally.

"Doc... How is the search for a cure going?" She asked hesitantly.

"I have an idea." Doc replied. "But... I'll have to look into it a lot more before I'll know if it could work."

Sally nodded, hope filling her. A cure. Those words had never sounded better. Sally bid goodnight to Doc, and then drove to Flo's. She wanted some chocolate ice fuel. Crazy at a time like this, not good for her figure either, but she couldn't help it. The cool night air hitting her hood was welcomed by Sally. The desert night breeze seemed to blow away all the stress that she'd been holding in, replacing it with a peaceful calm. Moonlight shone down over the sand and cacti, and countless stars glittered in the atmosphere.

No one was at the cafe except for Flo, and Ramone was parked at a fuel pump. Flo drove up to Sally. "Hey, honey bee. How's Lightnin doing?"

Sally smiled. "He's doing alright. He's asleep now, actually."

"That's good." Flo said to her. "So, what can I get ya?"

Sally smiled sheepishly. "A chocolate ice fuel?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." Flo replied with a wink. She drove to the kitchen and began preparing it, while watching Sally out the window. There was something... Different. She had thought she'd seen it this morning, and it was definitely still there. Flo realized with a start what it was. She had seen it many times before. A certain... Glow that a car gets when... She's carrying a baby.

* * *

Mater,

In the years that I spent in Radiator Springs, I couldn't have asked for a better friend. You made me smile, you made me laugh, and you taught me how to be a good friend. I have so many good memories of all of those times we went tractor tipping together. I remember thinking that it wasn't going to be fun, the first time we went. You proved me wrong. You showed me how to let go and just have a good time. Thank you for being a good friend who was always there to brighten my worst days. When I'm gone, please, try to keep being happy like you always are. The town may not realize it, but I think that part of what kept all of them happy in the years before the town got back on the map was YOU, always making and jokes and never letting their spirits fall. I have one special request for when I'm gone: make sure that Sally's spirit doesn't fall too far, okay? I know that you'll be able to do that.

Thanks for being the best friend a car could hope to have.

Lightning.

* * *

Boom! How is THAT for a twist? Is Sally pregnant? ;) wait to find out!

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here, after a long wait, is chapter nineteen. This chapter was originally going to be a bit longer, but I'm exhausted and I have a follow up appointment tomorrow morning. The next chapter should be up by the weekend though. **

* * *

At The Weakest- Chapter 19: More problems.

* * *

For Sally, the next day was, in a word, awful. It started well enough. She woke up next to Lightning's hospital bed to see that he was still asleep. Sunlight filtered through the window shades, giving warmth and an air of freshness to the morning. There was a knock on the door, and Sally quietly rolled over to it. She pressed the button on the floor that opened the door. Red was idling in the doorway, a vase of flowers held in his tire. Sally smiled. "Good morning, Red."

Red smiled back at her and gave the vase to her. He nodded in Lightning's direction. Sally nodded. "I'm sure he'll love them. Thanks for dropping by."

Red smiled again, and then drove away. Sally placed the bouquet on a small table beside Lightning's bed. The flowers were all red, Lightning's favorite color. Carnations, geraniums, roses, tulips, and marigolds. Sally took a deep breath and looked at her husband. She gently kissed his fender and then watched his sleeping face for a moment. "Please..." She whispered. "You've got to get well again." Tears began to line her windshield. Sally sighed in frustration. Again?! Usually she wasn't this emotional.

Suddenly, Sally felt violently ill. She drove as fast as she could to the bathroom, where the contents of her tank emptied. She continued to vomit for the next ten minutes, and then finally she thought she was finished.

"Sally?" She heard Lightning's concerned call from the other room. "Are you okay?"

Sally took a few deep breaths. "Y-Yeah... I'll be alright." She drove back into the other room.

Lightning was awake, concern and worry filling his sapphire blue eyes. "What was that about, sweetie?" He asked. "Are you getting sick?"

Sally sighed. "I don't know... I hope not." She tried to manage a smile. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"The pain medication is working a little." Lightning replied, a grin starting to spread across his lips. "The pain is tolerable."

"Good." Sally replied, nuzzling him gently. She looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, hon." He replied, kissing her.

They sat parked together in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before there was another knock at the door, and Doc drove in. "Good morning, McQueens. How are we today?"

"I'm feeling alright." Lightning answered. "But Sally was throwing up a while ago."

Doc looked at her quizzically. "Are you okay, kid?"

Sally nodded her hood. "I'm fine. Lightning is the one we should be worrying about."

Doc continued to look at her. "Sally, if you're sick, you know you can't be around Lightning, right?"

Sally was indignant. "I'm not sick!"

Doc rolled over to the cabinet where he kept his medical supplies, and brought back a thermometer and a tongue depresser, then he rolled back over to Sally. "Stick out your tongue."

Sally huffed in frustration, but did as he asked. "Hmm.." Doc said after minute. "Your throat is red..." He put the thermometer in her mouth. "And.. You're running a light fever."

Sally's face fell. Doc took her tire and began leading her away. "Come on." He prompted. "I'll take you over to Flo and she if she'll keep an eye on you."

"I'm not five, Doc, I'm twenty-two!" Sally said as Doc began practically dragging her out of the office. "I can take care of myself."

Doc didn't listen.

* * *

"Flo, can you help Sally out? She's sick. I need you to keep an eye on her so that she doesn't try to sneak into the hospital." Doc said to Flo, while keeping a tight grip on Sally's tire.

"Doc, please!" Sally pleaded, tears filling her windshield. "I have to stay with Lightning! Doc, you know as well as I do that he could die at any time! Please!" Sally was crying now.

Doc and Flo looked at her in surprise. Usually Sally hid her emotions. And when she did get upset, it wasn't this evident. Flo rolled forward. "Honey, are you okay?"

Sally let out a small sob. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

Flo stroked her fender soothingly. "Come on, honey." She said, taking Sally gently by the tire. "Let's get you into bed."

* * *

Flo returned a while later, wanting to speak to Doc. "Well, she's resting. The poor thing has a fever and started coughing."

Doc was lost in thought. "Flo... There's something... Different about her lately."

Flo nodded her hood. "I know what you're talking about, Doc. And if you asked me, I'd say that she was with child."

Doc agreed. "I was thinking the same thing, but I didn't know how to bring it up to her." He took a breath. "Well, we'll let her get over this cold, then I can get her to come in for some tests."

"That sounds like a good plan." Flo replied. She smiled. "Well, I'll go check on her, and you should get back to Lightning."

* * *

Doc drove into the clinic, closing the door behind him, then he drove into his office. He looked over at a file on his desk. A file containing Lightning's medical records. Doc sighed. He HAD to find a cure. Time was running out. And if Sally WAS pregnant, then Doc felt even more desperate to heal Lightning's disease. It would be terrible for Sally if Lightning wasn't there to raise their child.

Doc smiled to himself. It had been a loooonnng time since there was a little car in Radiator Springs. The last one was... Well, Doc hadn't even come to the town yet when there was, but it had been Flo and Ramone's little one. When Doc had come to Radiator Springs, Lessie, short for Elizabeth, had been a teenager.

Doc was brought out of his thoughts upon hearing a crash in the other room where Lightning was. Doc drove in there, and after entering, he saw that Lightning was backed against the wall, looking terrified. The window on the wall was broken. Doc looked at Lightning accusingly. "What's the meaning of breaking my windows, rookie?"

Lightning didn't smile. In fact, his face held an expression of terror. "It wasn't me. Doc, there was this big black car! H-He had a gun..."

Doc saw that Lightning was really shaken up. "You hang tight. I'm gonna go get the sheriff."

Doc drove out the back door. Looking down below where the window was, he saw glass and tire tracks. The squeal of tires was heard. "Sheriff!" Doc called, driving after the car.

The sheriff soon joined him in pursuit. "W-What are we driving after, Doc?!" Sheriff shouted as they drove.

"A black car. Broke into the hospital and tried to shoot Lightning." Doc called back. Inside, his thoughts were in turmoil. Who was it? Who would try to murder Lightning? And why?

* * *

Meanwhile, at Flo's house, Sally was laying still and quiet on the guest bedroom. More tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't care. Lightning could be in paid and about to die, and she wasn't even allowed to see him! Sally understood why, but it wasn't fair! Why'd she have to get sick now?

There was a soft knock at the door and Flo peeked in. She saw Sally crying softly. "Can I come in?"

Sally sniffled. "Sure."

Flo drove up the ramp and onto the bed, and gently hugged Sally. "Sweetie, it's all gonna work out. You'll be right as rain tomorrow, and Lightning will be just fine."

Sally sniffled again. "Flo, how do you know?"

Flo rubbed Sally side comfortingly. "Things have a way of just working out for the better, honey bee."

Sally smiled a little. "Thanks, Flo."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Flo backed down off of the bed. "Now you get some rest."

And Sally soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was evening when Sally awoke. To Flo shouting. "Sally! Wake up! Quick!"

"What's wrong?!" Sally asked, scared to death.

"It's Lightning! You need to get to the hospital, NOW!"

Sally didn't have to be told twice. She nearly blew her engine driving around one hundred miles a hour until she reached the clinic. "Doc!" She shouted.

Doc drove slowly out of Lightning's room and closed the door. "Shh... He's asleep."

Sally drove up to Doc. "What happened?!" She asked, panting.

"He quit breathing."

"WHAT?!"

"SHHHH!" Doc chastised. "You'll wake the deaf dead, woman." He took a breath. "Lightning quit breathing for a few minutes. But I have him stable again, and he's gonna be fine."

Sally was distraught. "B-But... Why?"

Doc looked her in the eye. He hated to tell her this. It would break her heart. Doc took another deep breath and gathered his courage. "Engine failure."

* * *

:( this story is so sad! Why am I writing it? O_o

Please leave a review! The more reviews, the faster I'll write up chapter 20!


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG! This chapter is so short I almost hate to post it, but it has such an epic cliffhanger I couldn't resist! **

**Morgan- tsk tsk tsk. Watch your language, young lady! (Lolz. You're older than me!) **

* * *

At The Weakest- Chapter 20:

* * *

"E-Engine failure?... Doc... Why?" Sally asked, unable to grasp it.

"Come with me into my office, kid." Doc said, leading her gently by the tire. They slowly rolled along the white tiled hallways, then drove into an office with a plaque beside the door that read 'Doc Hudson'.

Doc parked in front of Sally. "An engine failure is brought on by a sudden fright or something causing a car's heartbeat and oil pressure to shoot up. Earlier, a car tried to break into the hospital. He was carrying a gun, and Lightning claimed that the car threatened to shoot him. Then the car disappeared. Sheriff and I chased after him, but we couldn't catch him." Doc paused for a breath. "But back to the point. That's what causes engine failure. However, it can also happen during stage three of EDD. Lightning's engine failure was probably caused by both, causing him to have a severe one. He was unable to breathe, and if I hadn't gotten to him, he could have died. But there's one more thing." Doc said. He looked into Sally's eyes as his own became tearful. "An engine failure during stage three is a sure sign that... That the car is too weak to make it through."

Sally couldn't believe what he was telling her. Tears began rolling down her hood. No. No. No. She looked up at Doc, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Doc drove forward and took her tire. Sally began to sob against him, and she was surprised that she had any tears left. Doc stroked her fender soothingly. "I know, Sally." He said in a soft voice.

After a few minutes, Sally's sobs ceased to sniffles. "H-Have you told him?" She asked quietly.

Doc shook his hood. "No. I figured it was for the better that we didn't."

Sally nodded again. She took a deep breath. "Doc, I'm gonna go take a drive. I need to think."

"Okay." Doc agreed. "Be careful. Do you want someone-"

"No." Sally interrupted. She sighed. "I need to be alone." And Sally drove out into the nighttime desert air.

* * *

Lightning sighed sadly. Wonderful day it had been. Not. He hadn't seen Sally since that morning, he'd almost been murdered, and then to ice the cake, he'd nearly died. But thinking about it, that hadn't been the scariest thing that had happened to him in the last few months. No, he'd have an engine failure twenty times over if he didn't ever have to go through the fear for Sally dying. After she had been wrecked by her father a week ago, Lightning... He had never been more scared. He feared for Sally more than for himself.

Lightning sighed again. In two weeks. Two weeks, and this third stage would be over. And he could have engine parts replaced, then he'd be alright. He and Sally could live a normal life together as if nothing had ever happened. They could have children, and raise them. They could spend most every minute together as a family. Lightning sighed a third time. Who was he kidding?

* * *

Sally let her tires carry her away. Cold air flew past her, and blow her troubles away. Her senses melted. She just drove. Direction was nothing. Location didn't matter. She just drove. She was able to forget, if only for a moment, the inevitable fate that lay ahead. She just drove. The curves of the mountain trails led her to who knows where. She didn't care. She needed to get away. To leave her problems and fears and sadness in the dirt and drifting and rolling like the sand and tumbleweeds.

Finally though, she did begin to tire. And so she stopped. At the edge of carburetor canyon. It was gorgeous here at night. One could see for miles. The town, the interstate, the mountains... The roar of the waterfall could be heard. A cool night breeze blew over her hood and windshield, and then past her side view mirrors. The stars were breathtaking, glittering and shining up in the heavens. Parked here, Sally seemed so small. Her problems seemed insignificant. Yet, they were still there.

Sally took a deep breath. Then she let it out slowly. Relax, she told herself. It was so quiet. And peaceful. And then, it happened.

"Hello again, Sally."

Sally's heart nearly stopped upon hearing the voice. A voice she had wished and hoped and prayed she would never hear again. And yet...

Sally turned around. "What do you want?!" She asked harshly.

The big muscle car with a now black paint job laughed. "Sally, you know better than to speak in that tone to your father."

* * *

Omfg, you guys hate me. Well, tough luck. New chapter next week.

I have to get a flu shot tomorrow, and allergy shots next week, which shall come to a total of seven weeks in a row that I have gotten poked by a needle. Allergy shots, IVs, blood samples.

And as for other news... (drum roll) I have decided that I'm going to college in a few years to train to be a pediatric nurse. :D

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

And here is finally relief from the terrible cliffhanger! Here is chapter 21!

* * *

At The Weakest- Chapter 21:

* * *

Sally realized how much of a dangerous situation she was in. Edge of a cliff, by herself, with no one but her abusive father who wanted to kill her. Then, something clicked. "Y-You tried to murder Lightning earlier!" She exclaimed. A questioning look appeared in her eyes. "Why?"

Her father looked coldly at her. "Revenge. It was your fault that I lost your mother. It seemed only fair that I should take your husband." He took a breath. "But because I couldn't get rid of him, I'll just kill you instead!" And he lunged towards Sally.

Thankfully, Sally was faster. She shot out of the way right before he would have pushed her over the side. Gage tried to apply his brakes, but it was too late. He slid over the edge of the cliff, barely managing to grab hold of the edge with his tires. A fearful look was in his brown eyes. Panic. "Sally! H-Help me back up!"

She glared. "Why should I?! All you've ever done was made my life a living hell! Why should I help you now?!"

He could feel his axles getting ready to give out. "Please, Sally. Look... I understand why you hate me. B-But if you help me up now, I promise I'll leave... And I won't ever bother you again."

"No." Sally replied. "I don't believe you."

He sighed and looked back up at her with desperation. "Sally... Honey, please."

Sally's mind was in turmoil. She didn't trust him. He had always made her life miserable. He'd tried to kill Lightning...

But no one, no matter what terrible things they'd done, deserved this fate.

Sally rolled forward and stretched her axle. "Grab my tire."

He did, and she slowly pulled him up. "Thank you." He said gratefully, still holding her tire. Suddenly, his grip on her hardened, and he began to twist her axle in an unnatural direction. Sally cried out and tried to pull away, but he, being the stronger, began pushing her towards the cliff edge.

"Help!" Sally screamed.

Gage laughed. "No one can hear you."

Sally felt the edge of the ground beneath her tires beginning to crumble. He looked into her terror-stricken eyes. "Goodbye, Sally."

And then he pushed her over the side.

* * *

.:TEN MINUTES EARLIER:.

Lightning was parked, quietly thinking to himself. All was silent in the hospital room except for the ever beeping pulse monitor. Lightning thought were on, as always, Sally. He smiled just at the thoughts of her. He wished she could be here now, but he knew that Doc kept strict rules when it came to his clinic. Suddenly, and with no warning, Lightning started becoming very worried. Almost to the point that he felt sick. "Doc!" Lightning called.

A moment later the door opened and Doc rolled in. "Yeah, what is it, Rookie?"

"Where's Sally?" He asked.

"She left on a drive about fifteen minutes ago." Doc replied. "Why ask?"

Lightning looked at Doc. "I don't know... I've got this really bad feeling. Doc, can you send Sheriff to go find her? Please?"

"Okay." Doc replied, then left to go find the Sheriff.

* * *

Gage laughed to himself as he drove away from the canyon. He'd managed to get his revenge on his daughter, and keep his promise about leaving and never bothering her again. He was a genius...

Just then, he heard the noise of a siren. "Stop right there!" an authoritative voice shouted. Suddenly Gage found himself surrounded by police cars. Sheriff pulled up in front of him and placed a parking boot on him. "Now... Where's Sally?" Sheriff asked.

Gage looked away. "Dead by this point."

The sheriff pulled out a gun. "Where Is She?"

Gage smiled. "At the very bottom of Carburetor Canyon."

* * *

Sally was backed as far against the cliff as she could be, and trying not to fall off of the tiny ledge that she had miraculously landed on. "Help!" She screamed again. Sally was mentally beating herself up. She had gone out by herself at night, and she'd believed her father when he said he wouldn't hurt her. Her wheel axle was throbbing and burning. Sally huffed in frustration. She had tears in her eyes from the intense pain.

"Sally?!" She heard someone call.

Her heart leaped. "I'm down here!"

A moment later, Sheriff and Mater appeared at the edge of the cliff. "Sally!" The sheriff called, "I'm going to get Mater to pull you up, okay? Just stay still. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Sally's axle let out a particularly harsh throb. "Yes, I think my right wheel axle is broken!" She called up to them, swallowing a sob. She heard the Sheriff murmur something to Mater.

A few moments later she felt Mater's tow cable secure over her back fender and he began to lift her. Finally, she was back on ground. The sheriff looked at her axle and inhaled sharply. "That looks really bad." He said, then drove around to her left side. "Here, lean on me."

They began to drive, and the sheriff smiled. "We caught Gage and took him to the nearest top security prison. He's got enough on him to keep him behind bars for the rest of his life."

* * *

Soon enough they'd arrived at the clinic in town. Doc immediately took Sally into an examination room ran a few tests, and found that her axle was indeed broken. After he had set it and put a brace on it, he felt her hood, finding that she was no longer running a fever. He smiled at her. "I'm guessing you want to go see Lightning now?"

Sally smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Doc took her by the tire and led her into Lightning's room. Lightning smiled when he saw her, but his expression turned to shock when he saw the brace on her axle. "Sally, what happened?" He asked, concern evident.

Doc and Sally explained. By the time they were done, Lightning's face held an angry look. He looked at Doc. "But the sheriff said that he caught Gage?"

Doc nodded. "And he'll be in jail for years."

Sally gently leaned against Lightning, and nuzzled him. He smiled down at her.

Doc looked at the couple, wondering if now was the time to tell them. "You know, Sally, it's a good thing you weren't hurt to bad."

They both looked up at him, and he continued. "After all," A smile appeared on his face, "We wouldn't have wanted the baby to get hurt."

Sally and Lightning, both wide-eyed and jaws dropped, gaped at Doc. "WHAT?!"


	22. Chapter 22

**I am SO sorry for the wait. Ive been really busy with school and with getting our house all cleaned up before we have relatives over for Thanksgiving. Speaking of, I'm being hired by my dad to repaint our kitchen, starting Wednesday, so I'm going to be very busy with that. **

**However, I'm going to try to update my other stories this week, those being KISSINT, Together, and On The Road Again. **

**Thx! By the way, could you guys do me a favor? If you're reading this, remember to afterwards check out the story by Pancake3298, Senza Fine. It's her best story yet in my opinion, but she's a little discouraged that she doesn't have a lot of readers. It would make her smile if you left a review on her story! **

**Also check out Iron Morgan, as her stories are awesome too! **

**Oh yeah, and guys, thank you SO much for getting us to 7,279 hits on this story! That is unbelievable! You guys rock! **

* * *

At The Weakest- Chapter 22: The Cure.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me." Doc replied with a smile. "You two are having a baby."

Lightning was shocked. "B-But... When.. I-I-I, she, we... I.. Only once."

Doc chuckled. "Once is all it takes."

"But h-how can you tell already?" Sally asked, confused.

"Well, kid," Doc started, "When a car is pregnant, she's pregnant for nine weeks. You're already one week along nearly, and your baby is due October third."

Sally and Lightning were both in a stunned silence, lost in their thoughts.

Doc rolled towards the door. "I'll leave you two to yourselves." He said, and then exited.

Sally and Lightning gazed at each other. That was... Unexpected.

Lightning smiled broadly. "We gotta paint a nursery, we have to buy baby tires, we'll have to baby proof the house-"

"We have to get you well again." Sally interrupted, a solemn look on her face. Her eyes were sad, and her tone along with it.

Lightning nuzzled her gently. "Sweetie... I'm GOING to get well..." Though he spoke with confidence, inside, he wasn't so sure. But he had to keep her spirits high, even if it meant lying.

Sally kissed his fender. "I hope so too, Light." She replied, though she remembered Doc's words from that afternoon. Engine attack. Not strong enough to make it through.

* * *

Later that night, after Sally had drifted to sleep beside him, Lightning was left to his thoughts. A baby. He couldn't think about anything else. He couldn't believe that it was actually happening. He looked at Sally, eyes closed, breathing even beside him. She seemed so calm about it. But Lightning couldn't help but wonder about her tone earlier. Why had she seemed so upset? Lightning took a deep breath as his thoughts went to another subject. This disease.

Suddenly, a numbingly terrifying thought washed over him. Was he going to live long enough to see his child?

* * *

The next afternoon, Sally drove over to the cafe. Doc had asked her to break the news to everyone about the engine attack. Sally hated to dwell on it longer, but it couldn't be helped.

Flo greeted her as she drove up. "Well hey there, honey." She smiled, and then noticed the axle brace. "How'r you feelin?"

Sally shrugged. "I'm alright.." She replied, not looking up. She took a breath, gathering her courage for what she had to do. What Doc had asked her to do. "Um... Attention." She said so that everyone's focus was directed at her.

"As a few of you know, yesterday, Lightning had an engine attack." She said as they all watched her. "An engine attack... During this stage of his disease... Means that he's... Probably not going to make it through."

There were gasps of shock, and Mater looked at her in disbelief. "Ya mean that... He's... Dead?"

"No, no.." Sally assured him. "He's not..." Her voice was breaking. She knew what else she needed to tell them. "But, also... Yesterday, Lightning and I found out that..." Sally's eyes began to well up with tears. "That we have a baby due in October." She choked out.

Red, unable to bear any more of Sally being upset, burst into tears and drove away. Flo drove up to Sally and gently wiped away the tears on her fender. "Honey, we're gonna do everything we can to help you." She said in a motherly tone.

Ramone drove to Flo's other side. "That's right, Amiga." He said to Sally. "You've always been around to help us, and now we're gonna return the favor."

Everyone else agreed. Luigi and Guido promised free tires for the newborn, Mater promised to help set up the nursery, and Sarge and Fillmore and the Sheriff agreed to help in any way they could.

Sally said tearful and grateful thank you's. Flo smiled at her. "Hon, you want something to eat? It's on the house."

Sally smiled a little. "Thanks. I'll just have my usual."

Flo winked at her, then drove to the kitchen.

Mater drove up to Sally. "Sal, I don't want Lightnin' to die... He's my best friend." Mater's eyes held the saddest look she'd ever seen.

Sally sighed. How she wanted to tell him that Lightning would be okay! ... But yet, that would be a lie.

* * *

One week passed. Lightning and Sally spent their every waking moment together, and they cherished every minute they had, knowing it could be their last. Lightning was still in pain, but he'd become accustomed to it, and it was no longer as severe. Sally's presence also helped him feel better.

"Names..." Sally said, parking next to Lightning's hospital bed.

Lightning smiled. "Names. Um... If its a boy, how about... Alex?"

Sally nodded and wrote it down. "I like the name Alex... Short for Alexander?"

"Sure." Lightning replied. "Alex McQueen. It's got a nice ring to it. And if it's a boy he can have my name for his middle name, and if it's a girl, Sally for the middle name."

"That's a good idea." Sally replied. "Do you have a favorite girl name? I like Emma."

Lightning thought about it. "Emma Sally McQueen?"

"Selene." Sally said. "Emma Selene McQueen."

Lightning smiled and kissed her fender. "I like it."

A moment later, there was a knock at the door, and Doc entered the room. He looked at Sally. "I need to talk to you, kid. You have a minute?"

Sally nodded. "Sure." She kissed Lightning, and then followed Doc to his office.

Lightning was left to his thoughts. In five days, it would have been two weeks since stage three had started. It was neatly over, and then he could undergo the surgery to get parts replaced that had deteriorated. He sighed, looking out the window. Soon it would all be over.

* * *

Doc smiled at Sally and opened the office door. Sally was surprised to see another car already in there. Doc rolled forward. "Sally, this is Doctor David Wilson. He's a specialist in engine diseases. David, this is Sally McQueen, the wife of the car I called about."

David, an orange Ferrari, smiled and warmly shook her tire. "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"Why don't you both have a seat." Doc said, and they did.

Doc looked at Sally. "Kid, the reason I called David here is that he thinks he's come up with a cure for EDD."

Sally couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Really?!" She asked, excited.

David smiled. "I think so." The smile took a bit of a sour look however. "But I haven't tried it yet."

"Oh." Sally replied. "Well what is it?"

David took a breath, knowing he would have to choose his words carefully so as not to alarm her. "I think that perhaps... If we performed an engine replacement... We could rid him of the disease totally."

Sally's jaw dropped. "But... An engine replacement... Is that even possible?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's been done about... Five times in history, only starting three years ago. It is very risky, but..." He looked into her young, emerald eyes. "I think it may be the only way to save your husband."

* * *

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, guys. This is a short chapter (I'm sorry), but If you're one of my deviantART followers, you know I haven't been feeling good at all this week. Hope you enjoy anyway.**

* * *

At The Weakest: Chapter 23- I'll Take the Risk

* * *

"But it may be the only way to save your husband."

Sally nodded in understanding. "Okay... But isn't engine replacement-"

"Very dangerous? Yes." Doc interrupted. "A car can't survive for more than two minutes without an engine."

Sally looked alarmed, so Dr David tried to reassure her. "We would perform it very quickly, and only using a team of the best specialists out there. Of course, the decision is up to you and your husband."

Sally sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

The doctor smiled. "Alright. Take your time."

"Oh, and Sir, of you need a place to stay," Sally started, "Please, take a room down at the Cozy Cone. No charge."

"Thank you, ma'am. That's very kind of you." David said, and then drove out of the clinic.

Sally turned to Doc. There was silence for a few minutes before Sally spoke. "Well... What do you think about this?"

"I think... I think it's a good idea. It might actually work." Doc replied.

Sally sighed. "I guess I'll go talk to Lightning.."

* * *

Doctor David drove out of the clinic and into the warm afternoon air. This was a nice little town. Down the road, he spotted a tire replacement shop. Perfect. He was due for a replacement right about now.

He drove down the road and into the shop. 'Nice smooth road', he observed. David entered the shop.

Down at Flo's, they looked on in silence. "Here it comes..." Flo warned.

"Wait for it..." Ramone said.

It was heard by everyone, miles around.

"A REAL FERRARI!"

* * *

"An engine replacement?" Lightning asked hesitantly. "Is that even possible?"

Sally nodded. "That's what he said..."

Lightning held her tire. "But isn't that dangerous?"

"Yeah." Sally replied. She looked into Lightning's eyes. The sapphire blue she loved so much. "Light... I talked with Doc... He says you should do it."

Lightning sighed. "So... Sooner or later, this disease would kill me anyway. I could have an engine replacement and possibly die like that. But at least we would have been trying..."

Sally looked up at him. "Don't talk like that." She leaned against him as a tear slid from her windshield. "Please... Oh, Light, I don't even know what to do anymore. I don't want to lose you."

Lightning kissed her fender and wiped away the falling tears. "Sweetheart... I understand how dangerous it is for me to get the engine replacement... But what if it worked? Then I'd be cured."

"You have a point. But, Stickers, it's a fifty/fifty chance..."

"Sally, I don't want to die and leave you as a single mother." Lightning said, looking her in the eye. "I want to live long enough to see our baby."

Sally signed in frustration. "But what if it doesn't work, and you don't survive it? Then what?"

"Well... How long do we have to think about it?" Lightning asked, caressing her fender.

The door opened and Doc came in the room. "You two have until tonight to decide."

Lightning sighed. "Well what do you think about it, Doc?"

Doc parked beside Sally. "Well, I think that you should do it. This surgery has been successful every time it's been done before."

Lightning looked at him. "But if it doesn't work?"

"Well, at least you tried."

"Doc!" Lightning exclaimed, "What kind of pessimistic statement is that?!"

Doc chuckled. "Seriously though, rookie." Doc continued. "I say you should do it." And then he left the room.

Sally looked at Lightning. "Well?"

Lightning gathered his courage. "Sally... I'll take the risk."

* * *

Please Review.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, guys. Long time, no chapter. **

**Ive been busy lately, with Christmas approaching, and my baby sis in the hospital with pneumonia for the past two days. Thankfully she's coming home today. :D **

* * *

At The Weakest: Chapter 24- Goodbye.

* * *

The engine replacement was to take place that night. That morning, Sally wouldn't leave Lightning's side. They began to discuss what would happen if Lightning didn't make it. Though it was a horrible and saddening thing to talk about, it had to be discussed. Lightning caressed her tire. "Sally, will you do something for me?" He asked.

"Anything." She replied.

"If... If I don't make it..." Lightning started hesitantly, "Will you get remarried?"

Sally looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Y-You deserve to be happy... And I don't want our baby to grow up fatherless..." Lightning said, tears gathering at the corner of his windshield.

Sally, now tearing up also, looked at him and shook her hood. "That's... Not right... It's betraying you..."

"No, Sweetie..." Lightning said. "You and I are only married 'till death do us part'. Please, Sally?"

"Lightning, I could never find anyone who could BEGIN to compare to you." Sally said as tears slid freely down her fenders.

"Sally... I just want the best for you."

"I know." Sally said, reaching out with her tire and placing it on his. She took a deep breath. "I will do everything I can to raise our baby to be just as wonderful and amazing as it's father. And if that means... Getting remarried... Light, I'll try."

Lightning reached out and took her tires in his and pulled her closer, pulling her into a passionate kiss. They became lost in the moment. The only two beings in existence were themselves. There was no one else, nothing else. The problems melted away, the disease gone from their minds, if only for a moment.

"Well dadgum! Is I interruptin' somthin?" Mater asked from the doorway.

Sally and Lightning chuckled and pulled away from each other. "No." Lightning said. "Come on in, Mater."

Mater grinned and drove up next to Lightning. "How are ya feelin?" He asked.

Lightning smiled. "I'm feeling okay."

"When ya get better, does you want to go tractor tippin again?" Mater asked, a shine in his eyes. "It's been WEEKS. And miss Sally isn't much good at it..."

"I am so!" Sally shot back. "That tractor had a mental disorder!"

"Is that why he tried to bite you when ya honked beside him?" Mater asked.

"Do tractors even have teeth?" Lightning, confused, asked.

"Yes." Sally replied. "SHARP ones."

Mater turned back to Lightning with an expectant grin on his face.

"Yeah, Mater." Lightning assured him. "When I get better, we'll go tractor tipping."

"Yippee!" Mater exclaimed. "Miss Sally, do you wanna go tractor tipping tonight?"

"I thought you didn't want me along." Sally said.

"Nah... Maybe it WAS the tractor's fault." Mater said. "Please?"

Sally was hesitant. "Mater, Lightning's engine replacement is tonight."

Lightning smiled. "Sal, I think you should. It'd take your mind off of worrying."

"Well..." Sally said, thinking. Mater and Lightning both smiled at her. Sally sighed. "Okay." She replied, a grin growing on her face. "I'll go."

They sat in silence for a moment before Mater suddenly had a look of realization come over his face. "Oh, yeah! Miss Sally, I came in here to tell ya that there's some fancy doctors and reporters and peoples out there, and they want to talk to ya."

Sally looked at him in surprise, then drove out of the room.

Peering through the windows of the clinic, she could see doctors, press, paparazzi, and the townsfolk trying to sell things. It was chaos out there. She cautiously drove outside, and was instantly swarmed by the paparazzi.

"Sally, Is it true he's undergoing engine replacement?!"

"How long has he been hospitalized?!"

"When did you find out about the disease?!"

"Are you really pregnant?!"

"When is the replacement scheduled?!"

"Are you cheating on him?!"

"Is it true that he had a mental breakdown?!"

"When is the baby due?!"

Sally took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to answer, when she heard a loud honk. Over the crowd, she saw Red. Everyone quieted, and Sally smiled in thanks at Red.

She faced the crowd. "Alright. I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on. A few months ago, Lightning was diagnosed with EDD, Engine Deterioration Disease. He is in stage 3. Two weeks ago, Lightning and I were married, here in Radiator Springs. A few days ago, I found out that we are expecting a baby. Yesterday, An engine disease specialist arrived here in town, and proposed the idea of an engine replacement." Sally's voice broke, but she took a breath and continued. "Although we know that the risks are high, Lightning and I made the decision to go through with it. The surgery is tonight."

This caused a new volcano of questions to erupt, but Sally drove through the crowd, trying to find Doc. As she was driving, she felt a tap at her side. She turned to see Dr David parked behind her. She turned towards him. "Can I help you, sir?"

He smiled. "First of all, please, call me David. Secondly," He turned and beckoned another car to him. She was a pretty, light pink viper. She smiled at her. David turned back to Sally. "Sally, this is Mallory. She's my daughter. She's also a reporter for the Piston Cup Circuit. She was wondering if you could give her the full story, and your thoughts on everything. That is, if you want to."

Sally smiled at the younger girl. "Sure. Why don't we go somewhere quiet?"

"Thank you, Sally." She said. "And yes, please! This crowd is waaaaaaayyy too loud."

Mallory followed Sally into the office of The Cozy Cone. After Mallory had pulled out a notebook and a pencil, she asked the first question. "So, Sally, when did all of this start? When was it first suspected that Lightning had the disease?"

Sally thought back.

* * *

_"I need Lightning's health records." He told her. "You'd need to find out who his doctor was, or contact his parents, and get the papers."_

_Sally nodded and pushed away her empty fuel can. "I can do that. Why though?"_

_Doc sighed. "There's something strange about him getting sick for the fourth time since January. There may be some deeper illness going on, and I have a few ideas about it. I need to see his health records though to be sure."_

_Sally nodded in agreement, then after bidding everyone goodnight, she was about to head off to bed, when Doc stopped her._

_"Sally, if anything strange happens to Lightning. If he develops any more symptoms, come get me. I don't care what hour of the night, or where I am. Get me."_

_Sally, fear in her eyes, nodded. "Doc?" She asked hesitantly. "Is Lightning...Going to be okay?"_

_Doc looked her in the eyes. "I hope so."_

* * *

"He just... Kept getting sick. It was crazy." Sally said.

Mallory nodded as Sally finished speaking. "So when did doctor Hudson put the pieces together and really begin to assume EDD?"

* * *

_"Doc, what's wrong with him?" Sally asked in desperation. "What is going on?"_

_Doc looked at her tentatively. "... I Don't want to scare you."_

_"You're scaring me by not telling me!" Sally blurted._

_Doc took another breath. "He's showing all the symptoms of... An engine deterioration."_

* * *

"I was scared." Sally said with her voice breaking slightly. "I was afraid he was going to die."

Mallory looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry..."

Sally took another deep breath and composed herself. "We got the medical records a few weeks later... We were at Lightning's parents house."

* * *

_They parked at spots at the table, and Sally handed Doc the envelope. He hesitated to open it. Then, he gathered his courage and pulled the papers out. Sally watched his expression as he began to read and look over the papers. A look of despair came over him and he looked up to meet her eyes. Sally waited for his answer, fearing the worst. Doc slowly nodded. "I knew it."_

* * *

"When did you break the news to him?" Mallory asked, writing down every word that Sally said. "What was his reaction?"

"It was a few weeks later." Sally replied.

* * *

_Sally nodded, and tried to manage a smile. Within ten minutes, they arrived at the clinic. The first thing they had to do was tell Lightning. Lightning looked at Doc and Sally anxiously. Doc took a breath. He knew it was up to him. "Lightning.." He started._

_Lightning knew something bad was coming. Doc hardly ever called him anything but 'Rookie'. Doc took another breath. He hated to tell the kid this. Lightning noticed Sally's eyes well up with tears, and she looked away. "Doc, what's going on?" He whispered. "Why's she crying? Doc, you're scaring me."_

_"Lightning... You know how you've been getting sick a lot? And how this morning you started feeling weak?"_

_Lightning nodded, so Doc continued. "You're in stage two of Engine Deterioration Disease."_

_Lightning's jaw dropped. "But... How? I'm too young!" There were hints of panic and fear in his voice_.

* * *

"We were both trying to keep it together so that the other wouldn't get upset or more scared." Sally said with a laugh.

Mallory smiled. "Well, we know most of the story after that. When was the wedding though? No one even knew about that."

Sally smiled. "We had it here and just with the townsfolk. And it was pretty short notice. We got married the night that he proposed."

* * *

_Lightning drove up to Sally and took her tire. "Sally, I've been thinking about what you said. About how we should enjoy every minute that we have together... And how we both need each other... Sal, I love you. And I know we've only been together for two months, but... I think we both realize that we should be together." Lightning opened the box containing the ring. "Sally, will you marry me?"_

_"... YES!"_

_::THAT NIGHT::_

_"...Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do." Lightning answered, looking lovingly at Sally as the glowing neon lights of the town reflected off of her sparkly, white paint job. They'd told Doc that neither of them wanted a big, fancy wedding, and they wanted as much time together as possible. So they'd asked him to marry them that night. Flo baked a cake, and Ramone painted them up, and then under the neon lights, they had the ceremony._

_"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

* * *

"Aww." Mallory said. "That's so sweet."

Sally chuckled. "It's hard to believe that was only two weeks ago..."

"And now you two are expecting a baby, correct?"

* * *

_"WHAT?!"_

_"You heard me." Doc replied with a smile. "You two are having a baby."_

_Lightning was shocked. "B-But... When.. I-I-I, she, we... I.. Only once."_

_Doc chuckled. "Once is all it takes."_

_"But h-how can you tell already?" Sally asked, confused._

_"Well, kid," Doc started, "When a car is pregnant, she's pregnant for nine weeks. You're already one week along nearly, and your baby is due October third."_

_Sally and Lightning were both in a stunned silence, lost in their thoughts._

_Doc rolled towards the door. "I'll leave you two to yourselves." He said, and then exited._

_Sally and Lightning gazed at each other. That was... Unexpected_.

* * *

Mallory smiled. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks." Sally replied.

"Now, just one more question." Mallory said. "What are your thoughts on the engine replacement?"

Sally sighed. What were her thoughts? "I'm a bit scared... That the surgery won't be successful... And that I'll lose him... But we know that it has to be done. It's his only chance."

Mallory finished writing, and the tucked away the notebook and pencil. "Well good luck. To you both." She said. "I'll let you approve the article before I get it published."

Sally smiled. "Thanks."

"And thank you for your time." Mallory finished. "I enjoyed talking to you."

* * *

A while later, Sally drove out to Flo's cafe. Flo smiled upon seeing her. "Well hey there, sugar. What can I do for ya?"

Sally sighed. "Can I have a hug?"

Flo rolled over to her and embraced her. "What's the matter, honey?"

Sally felt tears gather at the corner of her windshield. "I'm freaking out... I don't want to lose Lightning."

"Aww, sweetie, none of us do." Flo said in a motherly tone. "But that doctor David is a professional. He's gonna pull him through it."

Sally nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

Flo looked at her. "Now dry those years away and come get a chocolate ice fuel."

Sally smiled. "Haha, I can't turn that down."

* * *

Soon enough it was evening, and time for the engine replacement.

Sally parked at Lightning's bedside. "I love you."

He kissed her. "I love you too."

They both had tears in their eyes. Sally chuckled. "Well at least I'm not the only one being emotional this time."

Lightning nodded. "Sally... I couldn't have asked for a better car to go through this with. You've been with me this whole time, and even when I was scared and confused about everything, you helped me through it. I love you... So much."

Sally nuzzled his fender and kissed him again. "I love you too."

Just then, David and Doc entered the room. Doc rolled up to Lightning. "Rookie? You ready?"

Lightning nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay then." Doctor David said. "Let's get you into the operating room."

Sally smiled and kissed Lightning one last time, and then they wheeled him away.

Mater suddenly drove into the room. "WAIT! I didn't get to say goodbye!"

Down the hall, Lightning turned around. Mater smiled. "Goodbye! Okay, I'm good."

* * *

Please Leave a review!


	25. Chapter 25

**Guys, this story is drawing to a close. Two or three more chapters left. **

* * *

At The Weakest: Chapter 25- Battles Won.

* * *

Sally and Mater's laughs echoed in the night as they drove back to town. They'd been out tractor tipping for two hours. Mater grinned and nudged Sally playfully. "You're getting better at it, Sal. Only one of em tried to bite ya this time, instead of six of em."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Well, think I've had about enough tractor tipping to last me a few months."

Mater smiled over at her. "Did you and Lightnin' decided on a name for the baby yet?"

"Yeah... If we have a girl we're going to name her Emma, and if we have a boy we're going to name him Alexander." Sally replied.

"Can I teach em how to drive?" Mater asked, bouncing up and down. "And I can teach em all about towin and all that stuff?"

Sally giggled. "Of course, Mater."

Mater grinned. "Great. See ya tomorrow, miss Sally!"

Sally watched as he drove off, then she turned and drove towards the hospital. Just as she reached the door, it was opened by Doc. "Oh, hey there, kid. I was just going to come find you."

Sally tried to read his expression. "Doc... Is it over?"

"Yeah, the surgery is over." Doc replied slowly. He looked up and met her eyes, hesitating.

"No..." Sally whispered, tears clouding her windshield. "No, he can't be dead!"

Doc looked at her sadly. "Sally... I'm..." He grinned. "Just teasing you. Surgery was a success, and Lightning is going to be just fine."

"DOC!" Sally yelled, appalled. "Why would you DO that?!"

He chuckled. "Go see him, kid."

Sally glared at Doc again, then drove past him.

She drove through the hall and she turned a corner, almost slamming into Doctor David. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

He smiled. "No harm done, ma'am." He nodded towards an open door at the end of the hall. "Your husband went through the surgery perfectly, and I expect he'll make a fast recovery. We were able to completely rid him of the disease. It's gone for good."

Sally couldn't believe it. "I don't know how to thank you." She whispered.

He smiled. "It's what I do, ma'am. Now you should go see him. He's been asking for you."

Sally drove into the room slowly. Lightning was in the hospital bed, his hood slightly opened, and Sally could see bandages and wires and other medical items coming out from under it, and holding the new engine in place. Lightning was awake, and he smiled a little.

Sally drove up to him and placed the gentlest of kisses on his fender. "How are you?" She asked softly.

Lightning smiled back. "I did it, Sally..."

"Did what?" Sally asked, taking his tire into hers, years of happiness sliding down both of their fenders.

"I won."

* * *

A month and a half passed, and Lightning was indeed making a fast recovery. He and Sally couldn't be happier. It seemed as if all their troubles were gone, and life was back to normal. And they were more in love with each other than they'd ever been.

Lightning was at Flo's cafe, waiting on Sally to return from the clinic. She had had an appointment today, to find out the gender of the baby. Lightning had a turmoil of emotions in his head, and he tried to sort his thoughts. At this point, he was just grateful to be alive. He took not a thing for granted anymore. Every moment was another blessing, and he deeply cherished every day.

* * *

"Stickers!" Sally called, driving to the cafe at a high speed. Excitement was all over her face, and her eyes were shining.

"Sally McQueen, slow down!" Flo scolded. "You're gonna hurt yourself, or that little baby."

Sally stopped in front of Lightning, who smiled just as much as she did. "Well? What is it?" He asked.

She grinned. "Come on. I'll tell you. Let's go for a drive."

Lightning smiled and followed his wife as they drove up the mountain.

* * *

Please leave a review!


	26. Chapter 26

Disney/Pixar owns Cars, Rascal Flatts owns 'Forever'. No copyright intended.

* * *

At The Weakest: Chapter 26- Forever

* * *

As they began to drive up the mountain, Lightning felt a strange churning in his engine. This was the fastest he'd driven since before the replacement. He took a deep breath and continued to follow Sally. She turned and looked at him, smiling a little. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Fine." He replied, lying. Now it had begun to hurt a little.

They continued to race up the mountain together. Lightning revved his engine and pulled ahead of her, but she quickly regained the lead. They were both smiling and laughing. But Lightning's laughter was abruptly cut off when he felt a shooting pain throughout his entire engine and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He slowed to a stop. Sally turned around and saw Lightning gasping for breath and an obvious look of pain on his face. "Lightning? What's wrong?" She asked, but he hardly heard her. Her voice was far away to Lightning.

Sally immediately pulled out her car-phone and dialed 911. After she did that she parked beside Lightning. Though she was panicking inside, she tried to stay calm for him.

He looked at her, fear in his eyes. "S-Sally..." He gasped. "E-Engine- At-t-tack."

"Lightning just try to stay calm, honey. You're gonna be fine. The ambulance is on the way." Sally said, though tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Sal-l-ly... What-"

"Don't try to talk, just focus on breathing." She said.

Lightning shook his hood. "What... D-Did you want- to t-t-t-tell me?"

Sally smiled a little. "Stickers, we're having a girl."

Lightning smiled, but began to gasp again and Sally saw that his lips were turning blue at the edges from lack of oxygen. "S-Sally... I l-l-love you." He managed.

"Lightning, you're not going to die!" Sally said. "You're going to be okay!"

But Lightning hardly heard her. His vision was going black and the world was spinning around him. All he could hear was Sally faintly screaming his name. Then her sobbing. Lightning tried to reach out to her, but he couldn't move. He felt tears, not his own, on his fender. The last thing he heard as everything faded to darkness was the sound of approaching sirens and Sally's soft voice.

"I love you."

* * *

_September fourteenth. After battling Engine Deterioration Disease and having an engine replacement, Lightning McQueen died from an engine attack. _

_Surviving him are his parents, Jim and Laura McQueen, eleven brothers and sisters, his wife Sally Carrera McQueen and his unborn daughter. _

* * *

Two days after the engine attack and Lightning's death, the small town of Radiator Springs was preparing to gather in the courthouse for Lightning's funeral. Sally, painted black, drove up to Doc who was parked outside the courthouse. Doc saw the tears in her windshield. He gave her a gentle hug. Doc was proud of how well Sally was handling it. She was forcing herself to stay calm so that she wouldn't hurt the baby. When Doc had asked her about that, she'd replied shakily, "Because besides memories, She's all I have left of him."

Doc pulled away and looked into her tearful, emerald eyes. "How are you doing?" He asked.

She sighed, and didn't trust herself to speak for a moment. "I... Doc, how long until the f-funeral?"

"About an hour." He replied after glancing up at the clock.

She sighed. "Do I have time for a drive?"

Doc nodded. "Take as long as you need, sweetie."

Sally began to drive. She didn't know where she would drive to, she just let the road carry her. Tears pooled in her windshield and spilled over. She had finally gotten over the shock, but now it was actually sinking in that he was gone. Sally was numb with overwhelming grief. She wanted to scream and cry, but she knew that it wouldn't do any good. He was gone. But his memory was forever imprinted on her heart.

_I miss you so much_

_Your light, your smile, your way_

_And everything about us_

_Though you're gone, you're still here_

_In my heart, in my tears_

_Yeah, you sure left your mark_

_And we were just getting started_

_It wasn't long enough_

_It wasn't long enough together_

_But it was long enough_

_Yeah, it was long enough_

_To last forever_

_Sometimes I get so mad_

_I scream and swear at this_

_'Cause this isn't_

_How we planned it_

_I sit here in a cold room, prayin'_

_Waiting on you_

_To run back through that door_

_The way it was before_

_You left, it wasn't long enough_

_It wasn't long enough together_

_But it was long enough_

_Yeah, it was long enough_

_To last forever_

_I feel cheated_

_Defeated_

_Can't believe that you're gone_

_Oh, it was wrong_

_It wasn't long enough_

_It wasn't long enough_

_It wasn't long enough_

_No, it wasn't long enough_

_It wasn't long enough together_

_But it was long enough_

_Yeah, it was long enough to last_

_To last, to last forever_

As Sally arrived back in town, she remembered something that Lightning had told her.

"Sally, If I die... I left letters for everyone under the mattress... Will you make sure they get them?"

Sally slowly drove into her and Lightning's house, and to the bedroom. It was dark. Everything was the way it had been before she and Lightning had left for a drive two days ago. The room smelled so much like Lightning that Sally nearly burst into tears upon entering. She turned the lights on, only dim, and raised the edge of the mattress with her tire. Sure enough, there were the letters.

She looked at the names on the front of each of them. Flo and Ramone, Sheriff, Mater, Doc, Red... Then to her surprise, she found one marked Sally.

She slowly opened the envelope, then pulled out the piece of paper and began to read while her tears stained the paper.

_Sally, my dearest love, _

_If you're reading this, then you were either cleaning the room and stumbled on it, or it's because I'm... Not with you anymore. _

_I want you to know that I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. You're so sweet, loving, intelligent, funny, beautiful, and completely perfect. _

_Sally, be strong. You can get through this. Though it seems hopeless now, I promise you that it won't last forever. Be brave. I understand how hard it's going to be for you, raising baby Emma all by yourself. But don't give up. You can do it. _

_There will be good days and bad days. But I have faith in you. _

_When Emma is old enough... Tell her about me. Don't keep it a secret. Don't tell her about the engine disease and all our struggles... But tell her the good things. All the memories you have of us before all our problems. Tell her about our engagement and our wedding. _

_And, sweetheart, whenever you feel that its hopeless and as if you can't keep going... Remember that in your heart, I'll always be with you. _

_I love you forever, dearest, sweetest Sally. _

_Lightning._

* * *

DON'T HATE ME! IT'S NOT OVER! REVIEW, And you guys will get the final chapter (hopefully! If I can find time to write!) before Christmas.


	27. Chapter 27

**Guys, I cannot say thank you enough for following this story through, and getting it to a shell-shocking 10,000 hits. **

**Thank you for all the reviews too. :) **

**And now presenting, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF AT THE WEAKEST. Thanks one more time to Heamic08 for writing the awesome oneshot that was turned into this story. :) And now, without further ado, the happy ending I promised. **

* * *

At The Weakest: Chapter 27- The Strongest.

* * *

Soft music played, candles lit the courtroom, and hushed speaking resonated off the walls. Sally was parked in the front, and behind her, Lightning's family.

Black roses had placed around the room by Red. Doc, after he'd finished speaking, addressed the audience. "Does anyone have any words they'd like to say?"

Mater drove up first. He had tears spilling down his windshield and his expression held the saddest look Sally had ever seen. He stopped near the casket. "L-Lightnin was my very best friend... And I ain't ever goin to forget him. And I'll miss him a whole lot."

Mater drove back to his seat. Lightning's parents said some words, and then Flo and Ramone. Doc looked at Sally. "Sally, would you like to say anything?"

Sally slowly drove up to the casket. She hardly trusted herself to speak. Seeing Lightning, surrounded by flowers, and eyes closed, a peaceful expression on his face. Sally took a deep breath as tears once again sprang to her eyes. But as she opened her mouth to speak, she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. "He..." She started slowly. She looked closer. She couldn't believe it. "He's breathing!"

* * *

"The new engine, when brought to a new speed, may be prone to hibernation." Doctor David said to Lightning and Sally, with a medical article for reference. "An engine hibernation can last up to two days, and the patient will begin breathing again, and should have no lasting side-affects."

Sally and Lightning couldn't believe what they were hearing. Lightning remembered nothing, except passing out, and then waking up in a casket (A mildly frightening experience, he would recall).

Sally sighed and smiled. "So he'll be alright?"

"Perfectly fine." David assured.

Sally turned and smiled at Lightning. She still couldn't believe it. That it could end this well. That everything was truly going to be okay. Lightning himself was amazed at his luck. Looking back, it hardly seemed real. Like just a dream they'd been through, and now they were awake.

Lightning smiled and kissed Sally, one of his tires resting on her side, as he could feel the baby's movement. Lightning looked into her green eyes, and a silent vow was exchanged between them.

Hardships would come, and good times could come and go. The difficult year had shown them that.

But Lightning and Sally knew that if they were together when they were at the weakest, that was when they were the strongest.

"Do you know what kind of medical bill you two have got to pay?!" Doc shouted from the other room.

Sally giggled and smiled at Lightning. He smiled right back and then they shared a kiss.

* * *

THE END.

Until next time...

KA-CHOW!


End file.
